Un tigre à mes pieds
by Plume d'Eau
Summary: Une ruelle sombre. Un soir, trois silhouettes. Un meurtre. Une rencontre qui devrait se finir au poste de police. Ou pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Yahouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu tout à Square Enix ! Je m'en fous, je kidnapperai quand même Axel et Roxas un de ces quatre !

**Rating : T **(langage parfois vulgaire, mention de meurtres. Boy's love également, mais pas de lemon)

**Note de l'auteur : **Petite dédicace à Paix'Q (qui reviendra ici JUSTE POUR CETTE FIC MOUHAHAHAHHA), qui m'a filé cette idée il y a plus de trois ou quatre ans, et que j'ai mis du temps à potasser, écrire... et publier (bon, bon, ok, publier c'était ce qui m'a pris le plus de temps. Chut.). Gros câlin aussi à Hikariki-chan et AkuRaichuu (je t'aaaaaime moirail d'amour) qui m'ont corrigé tout ça !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Un réveil se déclencha dans le noir. Son bruit strident eut le temps d'envahir toute la pièce avant d'être brutalement balancé contre un mur. Un grognement exaspéré se fit entendre, vite suivi par un petit rire joyeux.  
Les rideaux furent violemment tirés, laissant la lumière inonder une pièce d'un blanc pur.  
Dans le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, un jeune homme grogna.

- Naminé ! Laisse-moi dormir !

- Je ne peux pas, frérot, sourit la blonde qui venait d'ouvrir les lourds rideaux beiges. Sinon, père et mère vont encore s'énerver…

Un soupir lui répondit. Pendant quelques secondes, plus rien ne bougea dans la chambre. Enfin, l'occupant des draps se décida à se relever, dévoilant un visage encore endormi et une chevelure blonde en pétard.  
Naminé soupira, secouant la tête en souriant quand même.

- Tu es incorrigible frérot. Comment se fait-il que tu sois si long à te lever le matin ?

- J'en sais rien Naminé. Manque de motivation, peut-être.

Se relevant, il laissa sa sœur jumelle quitter la pièce pour qu'il puisse se changer. Il attrapa dans son armoire une chemise blanche, une cravate et son pantalon d'uniforme gris, un modèle classique et élégant en somme.  
Un modèle qu'il avait souvent voulu brûler d'ailleurs.  
Son uniforme enfilé, le jeune homme attrapa son cartable de cuir et sortit de sa chambre, descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre sa sœur et leurs parents dans la cuisine.

Visiblement, il était le dernier à arriver. Sa sœur et son père, Ansem – que certains de ses collègues surnommaient « Ansem le Sage » pour sa prudence en affaire – étaient déjà attablés, et sa belle-mère, Larxène, était en train de fumer, près de la fenêtre. Son père soupira, tandis que le blondinet s'asseyait.

- Ma chérie, tu ne devrais pas fumer comme ça, ce n'est pas bon pour l'enfant…

La grande blonde se retourna vers son époux, une main sur le ventre. Enceinte de sept mois, elle continuait pourtant de fumer une cigarette tous les matins, soutenant qu'une seule ne ferait rien.  
Elle retourna s'asseoir après avoir écrasé le mégot, mangeant avec appétit ses gaufres. Toute la famille l'imita sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'Ansem ne brise à nouveau le silence.

- Au fait Roxas, as-tu reçu tes bulletins ?

La réponse fusa, quasi automatique.

- Oui Père. Mes moyennes oscillent entre 18 et 20. Je suis promu avec mention excellent.

- Il me semble pourtant avoir entendu Sephiroth me dire que son fils, Riku, était premier de la classe. Contrairement à toi. Est-ce vrai ?

À nouveau, il n'y eut quasiment plus de bruit dans la pièce, mis à part le raclement de fourchettes sur les assiettes de porcelaine. Roxas baissa légèrement la tête, et finit par acquiescer.  
Son père soupira, se pinçant l'arrête du nez, comme pour chasser une quelconque douleur.

- Roxas, ne t'ai-je pourtant pas dit des centaines de fois qu'étant mon fils, tu te devais d'être le meilleur ? Tu me feras le plaisir de remonter ces notes lamentables.

- Oui père.

Le jeune blond ne prit même pas le temps de penser quoi que ce soit en répondant. Cette réponse était un automatisme depuis tout petit, depuis que sa mère était morte en fait. À ce moment-là, son père avait pris en main son éducation, sous prétexte qu'il était le fils héritier, et en avait fait son parfait petit pantin.

Une fois son repas terminé, le blondinet sorti rapidement de table et, attrapant son sac, il gagna le portail de la demeure, goûtant à l'air frais du début de printemps. Naminé le rejoignit bien vite, un sourire agréable aux lèvres. Ils se firent conduire à leur école, comme les parfaits « gosses de riches » qu'ils étaient. Roxas avait déjà proposé l'idée d'y aller en marchant – après tout, ils n'habitaient qu'à environ quinze minutes à pieds – mais leur père s'y était fermement opposé, argumentant que ce n'était pas « digne de quelqu'un de leur rang ».  
De belles conneries selon Roxas, mais il avait préféré ne rien dire.

- Hey, Roxas ?

Le blond releva la tête de son exercice de math. Un jeune homme châtain aux yeux bleus océan le fixait, un air rieur sur le visage.  
Sora. Son cousin du côté de sa mère, malgré le fait qu'on aurait presque pu les croire frères à cause de leurs pupilles similaires – chose qui énervait d'ailleurs passablement Roxas, qui aimait beaucoup, auparavant, l'idée que ses yeux soient uniques.

- Quoi ?

- Tu viens avec nous ce soir ? On pense faire une petite fête avec Kairi, Riku et les autres…

- Non, soupira le blond. Mon père n'est pas d'accord. Et puis il faut que je travaille. Je vais devoir rester à la bibliothèque un bon moment, je pense.

- Ton père veut que tu remontes tes notes ? Mais tu as pratiquement des 20/20 dans toutes les matières ! Il n'y a que Riku qui…

- Justement… c'est ça qui le met en rogne. Il dit qu'étant son fils, je me devais d'être le premier.

Sora secoua sa tête. Son père à lui était bien moins strict sur ce côté-là, alors c'était sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas tout à fait comprendre le comportement étrange de son oncle.  
Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais le prof de mathématiques fit son apparition à ce moment-là. Le silence se fit dans la classe, tandis qu'il commençait son cours.  
Roxas, quant à lui, observa un moment le ciel avant de se concentrer sur ses équations du second degré. Puisqu'il fallait remonter ses notes…

**.oOo.**

Le blondinet poussa un soupir, refermant le livre d'Histoire qu'il avait sous les yeux, l'empilant sur deux ou trois autres livres qui traînaient encore sur sa table.  
Regardant l'heure, il grimaça. On approchait des dix-neuf heures, et la nuit tombait dans les ruelles de la cité du Crépuscule.  
Se relevant, il alla remettre les livres qu'il tenait sous le bras dans les rayons appropriés, sous l'œil attentif de la bibliothécaire – une femme très gentille, qui aimait bien Roxas, mais qui devenait une furie sans précédent lorsqu'on abîmait un livre.  
Une fois ses affaires dans son sac et cedit sac sur l'épaule, il enfila sa veste et son écharpe, et sortit à l'air libre.

Le vent était légèrement froid, malgré le printemps naissant. Resserrant son manteau, il se mit en route. Il avait prévenu Naminé qu'il rentrerait à pied, pour une fois.  
Son mp3 dans les oreilles, il prit le chemin de sa maison, traînant un peu les pieds. Il n'avait franchement que très peu d'envie de rentrer chez lui pour une fois.

Tournant dans une rue transversale afin de réduire un peu son temps de trajet – s'il rentrait trop tard, il se prendrait un sacré savon par son père – il se stoppa net.  
Un grand homme à la chevelure rousse explosée était planté là, raide comme un piquet, observant sans rien faire le corps inanimé d'une personne à terre.

...

...

* * *

_Le temps de vous prévenir que cette fic est déjà quasiment terminée, et que je prévois de poster un chapitre par semaine (le vendredi soir normalement). Si réclamations il y a, les adresser à ma correctrice, AkuRaichuu. (c'est elle, la méchante, il paraît). _

_Une petite review ? :D  
_*_fuis la pluie de tomates* (Paix'Q ! Range moi ce concombre !)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Gnéééé ! Oui, je sais, je suis en retard, j'avais dis que je postais le vendredi et c'est samedi. Mais là pour le coup, adressez vous à l'engeance maternelle qui a décidé de péter les plombs et démolir à moitié le modem hier soir... Bref, voilà donc le chapitre 2 en retard, désolée ! é.è

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

Une sonnerie énergique envahit une chambre peinte en rouge foncé, encore plongée dans la pénombre créée par les rideaux. Un grognement sourd lui répondit, bientôt suivi par une main surgissant d'un tas de couvertures pour se saisir de l'imprudent qui osait troubler ainsi son sommeil.

- Allo ?

Un silence dans la pièce, le temps pour l'occupant du lit de s'asseoir dans les draps d'une couleur voisine à celle des murs. Son interlocuteur débita quelques phrases sur un ton relativement rapide. Finalement, le roux répondit :

- Yo Demyx. Tu causes toujours aussi vite. Ce soir, tu dis ? Ouais pourquoi pas.

Un dialogue rapide s'en suivit, durant lequel il put assimiler l'heure et le lieu ou il devait se rendre pour participer à la beuverie qu'organisait son meilleur ami, Demyx.  
Un garçon plein de vie faisant partie d'un groupe de rock relativement connu dans Illusiopolis. Il avait toujours envie de faire la fête. Mais il le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que sous ce masque de fêtard, se cachait un être qui ne souriait pas toujours. Il était d'une naïveté et d'une innocence rare ici-bas.

Une fois sa conversation finie, il fila jusqu'à la salle de bain voisine avec quelques affaires afin de prendre une bonne douche.  
Même s'il ne commençait que dans une heure environ, autant se préparer de suite, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, il était comme ça. Il pétait toujours le feu, dès le matin, et une fois réveillé, il lui fallait au minimum deux cachets de somnifère pour réussir à l'endormir à nouveau.  
Ou un bon coup derrière la nuque.

Sa douche finie, il enchaîna avec un rapide petit-déjeuner qui lui permettrait de tenir avec son appétit dévorant jusqu'au repas de midi.  
En jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il poussa un soupir. Tout en se dépêchant de manger, il enfila ses chaussures, sa veste d'uniforme et son sac. Une fois prêt, il fila par la porte jusqu'à la moto garée en bas de chez lui.

La moto.  
Une des rares choses qui faisaient encore battre son cœur à toute vitesse, qui permettait à l'adrénaline d'investir ses veines.  
De lui faire oublier quelques instants le monde dans lequel il se trouvait.  
Et qu'il détestait tant.

Il ne supportait plus, jour après jour, de voir les gens autour de lui, suivre des codes, aveuglément, sans même songer un instant à se rebeller ou à changer. Les voir s'enfoncer dans cette routine sans fin, ça lui rappelait à quel point il haïssait l'ennui qui l'envahissait si souvent. Il voulait changer.  
Faire quelque chose pour oublier que sa vie n'était qu'un perpétuel recommencement.

Mais quoi ?

Des fois, l'envie même de tuer le prenait, quand il observait les passants.  
Tuer pour amener du changement, pour les faire enfin réagir, sortir de leur hébétement continuel. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais franchi le pas.

Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour…

**.oOo.**

Arrivé à son travail, il gara son imposante Kawasaki Z760 - qu'il avait eu deux ans auparavant, juste après être parti de chez lui – devant le bureau de poste, à l'une des places pour employés.  
Il fit un rapide tour à l'intérieur, le temps de saluer son collègue Zack, qui lui remit au passage le sac de livraison pour sa tournée.  
Il passa ensuite les deux heures suivantes – jusqu'à 11h30 environ – sur la petite mobylette aux couleurs jaune criard de la Poste, à distribuer comme chaque jour le courrier dans le coin de la ville qu'il couvrait.

Postier.  
Jamais au monde il n'aurait imaginé faire un tel travail, quand il était parti de chez lui.  
Mais en vérité, lorsqu'il avait quitté ce « foyer » - ce mot l'avait toujours fait rire – il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il comptait faire. Il voulait juste se barrer.L'emploi de postier, lui, était censé n'être que temporaire. Un petit quelque chose avant de trouver ce qu'il voulait faire d'autre.

Et puis, finalement, il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre.  
Ce boulot-là lui permettait de se lever un peu plus tard que la moyenne – il devait être au boulot à neuf heures pour commencer sa tournée – et de finir juste avant le repas de midi. La ville où il habitait était gigantesque, en réalité – certains la nommaient d'ailleurs judicieusement « la ville qui ne dort jamais », en raison des quartiers d'affaires d'un côté de la ville, et des boites de nuit de l'autre –, mais il ne couvrait qu'un petit quartier tranquille  
Parfois, il lui arrivait d'être rappelé par son chef dans l'après-midi, car il devait apporter des colis ou des plis urgents à certains destinataires de la place où il déambulait tous les matins, mais c'était de l'ordre du rarissime.

Sa tournée fut finie sans plus de déboire à l'heure prévue et, comme quasiment tous les jours, il passa chez un des différents restaurants « à l'emporter » de la ville pour prendre son repas de midi – il aimait bien changer.  
Ses victuailles englouties, il s'affala comme un chat sur son divan, un œil morne fixé sur la télé éteinte. Il ne se passa que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne sombre dans un profond sommeil. Comme d'habitude.

Il ne se réveilla de sa petite sieste que quelques heures plus tard. Il ne devait pas être loin de 17 heures, la nuit tombait doucement dehors. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps – il n'avait rendez-vous avec sa « cavalière » que dans les environs de 19h30 – afin de se préparer correctement.  
Il commença par aller prendre une bonne douche qui acheva de le réveiller. Il aimait bien faire des siestes, l'après-midi, quand il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Ça lui permettait de tenir aisément jusqu'à six heures du matin quand il sortait en boite.  
Même en semaine.

Sa douche terminée, il enfila une tenue plus adéquate à une sortie en boite – un jean déchiré avec soin, un t-shirt noir avec une flamme stylisée dessus qui moulait son torse à la perfection et des baskets noires et rouges.  
Ses poches remplies des divers objets qu'il mettait toujours à l'intérieur – on ne sait jamais quand un canif peut être utile – il repartit en direction de la salle de bain pour tenter de redonner vie à ses pics un peu aplatis par la douche.

Cette opération-là lui prit environ une demi-heure et les trois quarts d'un pot de gel. Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à en racheter. Ses cheveux partaient en vrac naturellement, mais il aimait exacerber ce style. Sauf que ça coûtait cher en gel, au final…  
Son repas fut un peu plus conséquent que celui de midi – après tout, quitte à se bourrer la tronche, au moins éviter de se tuer l'estomac en même temps en le faisant à jeun – constitué pour la plus grande partie de lasagnes.

Quand il releva la tête, il était déjà un peu plus de 18h passé. Parfait, il était à l'heure.  
Enfilant un blouson, le roux sortit de son studio, referma derrière lui et s'engagea dans une ruelle.

**.oOo.**

- Je suis siiii excitée à l'idée de cette fête ! Pas toi ?!

Une réponse à moitié marmonnée parvint aux oreilles de la demoiselle.  
Des cheveux charbons coupés à la garçonne, de grands yeux bleus dévorant son visage et un air candide imprimé dessus. Xion avait toujours eu tout pour plaire, surtout avec son innocence naïve. Axel avait rarement rencontré de fille aussi « pure » qu'elle.  
Mais elle avait parfois le don de l'énerver.

Innocente, oui pourquoi pas. Pure, aussi. Naïve, à la rigueur.  
Mais à ce point, ça commençait à en être un peu exagéré. Il se demandait parfois si elle ne faisait pas exprès.  
La main enfoncée dans sa poche de pantalon, il jouait distraitement avec son canif, s'amusant à sortir et rétracter la lame de plus en plus vite, tandis qu'à côté de lui Xion continuait son babillage incessant.

Tout à coup, sans comprendre pourquoi, il se sentit tiré sur le côté.  
Quelques secondes, le temps que sa vue s'habitue à l'obscurité dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé, et il comprit le tableau qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
La jeune demoiselle qui l'accompagnait – si on ne regardait que sa taille, parfois on aurait même pu se demander si elle n'était pas mineure – l'avait attrapé par le bras pour l'emmener dans une ruelle transversale un peu plus sombre.  
Sans dire un mot, elle se colla contre lui, le forçant à reculer jusqu'à se cogner contre un mur.

- Xion ? Que… ?

- Shhht…

Elle lui intima le silence d'un doigt barrant ses lèvres.  
Ce dernier ne fit pas long feu, vite remplacé par la bouche de la jeune fille, plutôt empressée.  
Il lui fallut un bon moment pour réagir.  
Dans sa tête, une tempête semblait s'être déclenchée.

Un mensonge.  
Tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge.  
Il voulait bien l'avouer, lui non plus n'était pas tout blanc. Même loin de là.  
Mais depuis le début, Xion agissait comme si elle était une jeune fille pure et innocente. Et c'était justement ça qui lui avait plût.  
Et… voilà le dénouement ? Tout ceci n'était que pure hypocrisie, juste pour parvenir à finir dans son lit ?

Venant d'une autre fille, cela ne l'aurait pas choqué. Non, il y était plutôt habitué.  
Il ne voulait pas être vantard, mais il n'était pas non plus un laideron, les filles étaient plutôt pressées de se retrouver dans son lit en général – et les mecs aussi.  
Mais elle…  
Pas Xion. Il pensait depuis le début que cette fille était différente. Un peu naïve, innocente.  
Qui ne lui sauterait pas dessus à la première occasion.

Mais non. Tout ça n'était qu'un simple mensonge.  
Elle était intelligente, cela dit. Elle avait réussi à deviner comment mieux se rapprocher de lui. Juste pour profiter de lui.  
Finalement, elle était comme les autres.  
Hypocrite.

Lorsque le mot résonna dans son esprit, cela parut débloquer son corps.  
Il se retourna violemment, de manière à plaquer Xion contre le mur dans son dos.  
Cette dernière, qui s'était attaquée à son cou, émit un grognement visiblement appréciatif.

Avant de couiner de douleur.  
Le couteau avec lequel il jouait quelques minutes auparavant venait de se planter dans son abdomen avec rage, pile à la place du cœur.  
Axel, le poing serré sur l'arme, observa Xion hoqueter plusieurs fois, tentant désespérément de reprendre un souffle qui lui échappait inexorablement.

Elle essaya de se raccrocher à lui, mais il recula précipitamment. Le canif toujours dans son poing suivit sa course, libérant un flot de sang sombre qui tacha la chemise blanche de la demoiselle.  
Cette dernière s'effondra à terre, les mains plaquées sur sa poitrine pour tenter de juguler l'hémorragie.  
Peine perdue.

Un long moment se passa, avant qu'elle ne cesse de bouger à terre, expirant son dernier souffle dans un silence de mort.  
Axel n'avait pas bougé, silencieux.  
Il restait là, à regarder le corps qui refroidissait lentement devant ses pieds.  
Par sa faute.

Il venait de tuer quelqu'un.  
Et bizarrement, ça ne lui faisait pas plus d'effet que ça…

Derrière lui, un souffle qui s'emballait le fit se retourner.  
Son cœur rata un battement.  
Dans son dos, un jeune homme blond venait s'arrêter, des écouteurs dans les oreilles.  
Son regard océan fixé sur lui, brillant de terreur.

Il poussa un soupir.  
Les ennuis commençaient.

* * *

_Ouiiii, je sais, je suis une méchante d'avoir tué Xion. Pour ma défense, il me fallait quelqu'un à descendre, et à cette époque, je ne la connaissais pas encore très bien, du coup je l'aimais pas. Pardon.  
__Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivante, promis cette fois-ci je le posterai à l'heure ! è.é_

_Oubliez pas la review ? ;;_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : **HAHA je suis à l'heure ! Et pourtant vu la rentrée qui approche c'est pas facile, mais promis je ferai toujours en sorte de rester à l'heure ! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre tant attendu va vous plaire. Et vite fait car il y a eu quelques reviews anonymes, je me permets de répondre :

**Guest** : euh, bah, euh, voilà la suite ? é.è pitié, me tue pas, sinon tu risque de ne jamais avoir le mot de la fin ! D:

**Chocolate Kangoo :** C'est pas exactement comme ça que je pensais que vous réagiriez à la mort de Xion, mais dans un sens, c'est pas faux oui. xD

_Bonne lecture à tous ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **

Le jeune homme frissonna de la tête aux pieds en voyant l'homme se retourner.  
Sur son pull sombre, il crut deviner une tache rouge qu'il n'eut pas de mal à identifier.  
Du sang.

Son esprit fit très vite le lien avec celui qui s'écoulait de la poitrine de l'inconnue allongée sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait déjà plus.  
Morte.  
Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être une lumière pour comprendre ce qui avait dû se passer là. Et Roxas était loin d'être idiot.  
Il coupa la musique de son téléphone, le serrant dans son poing, de plus en plus stressé.

Axel soupira.  
Génial. Il manquait plus que ça. Un gamin comme spectateur.  
Il n'avait réfléchi à rien, c'est sûr. Ça doit être rare de réfléchir quand on tue quelqu'un sur le coup. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à avoir du public, pour autant.  
Pas le choix.

Il tenta un pas en avant, un bras tendu vers le gamin blond.  
Ce dernier, véritable miroir, fit un pas en arrière au même moment, et tendit son poing serré sur un petit appareil.

- Avance pas. Ou j'appelle les flics.

Outch.  
Ça promettait.  
Il soupira, grattant sa nuque, le regard détourné. Comment il faisait, maintenant ? Il tenta un autre pas en avant, mais le gamin le menaça du poing comme si c'était lui qui tenait une arme, et pas le roux.  
Ce dernier ricana.

- C'est bon gamin, j'ai compris. J'n'approche pas où t'appelles les flics. Mais si je te tue avant que tu n'aies le temps de le faire ?

Ledit gamin imita son aîné.

- Tu sais pas à tu parles. Je sais que mon père ne m'aime pas des masses, mais si tu me tues, tu seras quand même dans la merde. Je sais pas qui tu viens de tuer, mais là tu n'auras que la police sur le dos. T'as déjà essayé de t'en sortir avec les services spéciaux ou ce genre de choses ?

Axel soupira.  
Il ne savait pas qui était ce petit blond, mais de toute évidence, son père devait être des plus importants. Et il n'avait pas tort, il allait sûrement avoir les flics très bientôt sur le dos, inutile d'aggraver son cas.  
Son regard se détourna quelques instants vers Xion, toujours étalée par terre, le sang dégoulinant de sa poitrine ayant séché à présent. Ça formait une sorte de gros caillot dégoûtant. Un sourcil relevé, il se tourna à nouveau vers le blondinet.

- Eh gamin… j'te trouve bien calme pour quelqu'un qui vient de voir un meurtre. T'es pas plus dégoûté que ça ? J'en connais d'autres qui auraient déjà répandu leurs tripes à ta place…

Le concerné haussa les épaules.

- Au point où j'en suis… on voit des trucs dégueulasses tous les jours de toute façon. Et puis c'est un manque de savoir-vivre que de vomir partout…

…  
Quoi ?  
Axel ouvrit de grands yeux.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire là, exactement ?  
Il hésita un instant entre rester bouche bée à le fixer en faisant le poisson, et une autre option.  
Il finit par choisir cette seconde option, et éclata de rire.

Quelques instants plus tard, quand il se fut enfin calmé, il releva la tête sous l'œil médusé de Roxas. Celui-ci le regardait comme s'il était un dangereux psychopathe en train de perdre les pédales.

Ce qui devait finalement être assez proche de la réalité, tout compte fait.  
Un autre soupir, et il reprit la parole.

- Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, gamin. On fait quoi, maintenant ?

- Arrête de m'appeler gamin.

- Pourquoi donc ? T'as l'âge d'être au collège, j'vois pas pourquoi j't'appellerais autrement.

Un soupir visiblement agacé échappa des lèvres du blondinet.

- Je suis en dernière année de lycée, tronche d'épouvantail. Et j'ai déjà 18 ans.

- Attends… t'es sérieux là ? s'exclama le plus vieux. T'as 18 ans ? Et tu ressembles encore à un nain ?

Un regard furieux lui conseilla d'éviter de trop titiller le gamin sur ce sujet-là. De toute évidence, il était passablement énervé par sa taille.  
Il y avait de quoi en même temps, si à dix-huit ans on le prenait encore pour un gosse de quatorze…  
Enfin bon.

- T'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Quelle question ?

- On fait quoi, maintenant ?

Silence.  
C'est vrai que Roxas n'y avait pas réfléchi.  
Et il était en train de se taper la causette, là, comme ça. Avec un meurtrier qui plus est. Au moins, ça le changeait un peu de sa routine monotone. Il faut dire qu'il en avait plus que marre de ce quotidien si barbant qu'il devait supporter à longueur de journée.  
Quoi que…

Une lumière se fit dans l'esprit du lycéen.  
Un sourire vint alors fleurir ses lèvres, soufflant à l'oreille du plus vieux que ce n'était pas du tout de bonne augure pour lui.  
Quand il prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix presque… machiavélique.

- J'ai une idée, le roux.

- … Je t'écoute ?

- Tu veux pas que je te dénonce, j'imagine, nan ?

- Ça m'emmerderait, en effet.

- Et moi j'ai bien envie de changer un peu de train de vie.

Qu'est-ce que ce gosse mijotait encore ?  
Axel le sentait de plus en plus mal, là. Mais vraiment, vraiment très mal.  
Il osa cependant une phrase.

- Et… ça me concerne en quoi au juste ?

- Attends, j'y viens. On va faire un petit marché.

- De quel style ?

- J'te dénonce pas aux flics…

Ok, jusque-là, ça lui allait.  
Et il voulait quoi en échange ? Un beau joujou ?

- … Et tu deviens mon esclave.

L'esprit d'Axel planta.  
Il ouvrit la bouche en grand, pour le plus grand plaisir de son interlocuteur, qui savoura ce moment.  
Enfin, il secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre un tant soit peu contenance en face de ce gamin absolument arrogant à qui il avait bien envie de péter les dents.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais te dire oui ?

- Le fait que j'ai un portable dans une main peut-être ? Et que je peux te dénoncer aux flics à tout moment ?

- Et si j'te bute avant ?

- T'as la mémoire courte dis donc.

Le roux soupira.  
De toute évidence, c'était le seul choix qui se profilait à l'horizon.  
Devenir l'esclave d'un gamin.  
Où est-ce qu'il avait encore été se fourrer bon sang ?

Quoi que… d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas si mal comme proposition.  
Au moins, ça changeait de l'ordinaire.  
Surtout que ce gamin semblait parfois avoir une case en moins. Il était quand même en train de proposer à un tueur psychopathe de devenir son esclave…  
Un soupir, et il reprit la parole.

- Ok. Ça me va.

- Parfait, lui répondit le blondinet avec un sourire carnassier.

Il s'approcha un peu plus, néanmoins toujours avec prudence.  
Sortant un petit carnet et un stylo de son sac, il nota dessus quelques coordonnées, avant de le tendre à son esclave tout neuf.  
Celui-ci reconnut une adresse, visiblement d'un établissement scolaire privé.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi avec ça ?

- J'en ai marre de toujours bouffer la même chose à midi. Fais-moi à manger et apportes-y à cette adresse, demain, à midi. J't'attendrai à l'entrée, mais t'as pas intérêt d'être en retard, j'te préviens.

Le roux haussa un sourcil.  
Ça commençait bien.  
Il arrêta le blond alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à repartir.

- Eh, attends !

- Quoi ? répondit celui-ci, un brin agacé.

- J'connais même pas ton nom.

Un vague sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

- Roxas.

- Cool, Roxas, répondit le roux en l'imitant. Moi c'est Axel.

- Enchanté de te rencontrer, Axel. À demain, et soit à l'heure.

Et il s'en alla, comme ça.  
Le roux resta planté là encore quelques minutes, observant la silhouette aux cheveux d'or s'enfoncer dans cette ruelle miteuse, puis disparaître au coin de la rue.  
Enfin, il soupira, s'approchant du même coup du cadavre encore chaud de Xion.  
Il allait avoir du boulot, cette nuit…

* * *

_Naaaan, on tue pas l'auteur ! *fuis pour éviter les balles*  
__A la semaine prochaine ! ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur** : Pas de reviews anonymes cette semaine =o ... Pas de reviews tout court, en fait. Le chapitre ne vous as pas plu ? é_è Si c'est le cas, laissez moi des reviews pour me le dire quand même, nyoh ! ;; J'ai faim moi ! TT  
Enfin, bref ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^_^

* * *

Chapitre 4 : 

- Roxas ! Debout !

L'adolescent grogna à l'appel de sa sœur. Seul un rire amusé lui répondit, tandis qu'une _certaine_ personne lui piquait sa couverture.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit enfin de sa chambre, habillé, coiffé, enfermé dans ce parfait petit moule de la haute société, une expression froide collée au visage. Le petit-déjeuner fut des plus calmes, habituel en somme. Dans le silence le plus complet, brisé seulement par quelques paroles de temps en temps.

Roxas, assis à sa place, avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas hurler. Il ressentait chaque seconde l'étau étouffant de cette société se refermer sur lui, tentant de le broyer, d'en faire une poupée de chiffon toute molle, qu'on pourrait manier à sa guise.  
Il continua à ruminer jusqu'à être dans la voiture avec sa sœur.  
Sa sœur.  
La seule qui parvenait un tant soit peu à le sortir de ses humeurs sombres.

- Dis Roxas, ne te tue pas au travail, hein ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? releva-t-il, surpris de la brusque prise de parole de sa jumelle.

- J'ai trouvé que tu étais rentré tard, hier soir… Tu étais à la bibliothèque du lycée, non ? Il ne faudrait pas que tu t'épuises…

Le jeune homme sourit doucement afin de rassurer sa sœur.  
Hier soir…  
Ça lui était presque sorti de la tête. Il se demandait qu'est-ce que cet Axel pouvait bien être en train de faire. En tout cas, il ne lui conseillait pas d'être en retard, ce midi.  
Il ne le conseillait vraiment pas…  
Arrivés à l'école, les jumeaux retrouvèrent Sora et le reste de la bande, jusqu'à ce que la cloche ne leur indique qu'il était temps de se concentrer sur les études.

Il commença par deux heures d'économie, puis enchaîna directement avec deux de géopolitique. Décidément, c'était fou ce qu'il pouvait détester le mardi.  
Tous ses cours étaient plus ou moins chiants, mais ceux du mardi, en particulier le matin, battaient tous les records.  
Il passa un bon moment à rêvasser durant ses heures de géopolitique – de toute façon, il tapait dans les 20/20 dans cette matière-là tant le prof était mou, il pouvait se permettre de se relâcher un peu.  
Une fois encore, son esprit s'envola en direction de celui qu'il avait rencontré la veille.  
Quel genre de vie avait-il, pour finir en psychopathe tueur dans les rues ?

Allez savoir…

Lorsque la cloche sonna la pause de midi, Roxas prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires dans sa mallette.  
Sora l'arrêta sur le chemin qu'il avait pris pour se rendre à l'entrée de l'établissement.

- Eh Rox' ! Où tu vas ?

- Euh, chercher quelque chose. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard, mangez sans moi. A plus !

Et il le planta là, laissant le brun complètement médusé.  
Vers midi moins cinq, il était appuyé à côté de l'entrée, sur le mur d'enceinte du lycée.  
Les yeux fixés sur sa montre.  
On allait voir si la ponctualité était son fort…

**.oOo.**

Une sonnerie stridente explosa le silence qui régnait jusqu'alors dans la pièce, épousant parfaitement la nuit cohabitant avec lui.  
Un grognement, et une main tapa – se fracassa ? – contre la table de nuit pour parvenir à éteindre ce fichu réveil qui se plaisait tant à réduire son sommeil en morceaux.  
Le roux se releva en bâillant, peu motivé à débuter cette journée. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à dire à Demyx d'éviter de faire des soirées en semaine.  
Surtout s'il se faisait à l'habitude de tuer ses cavalières et devait ensuite passer la moitié de la nuit à faire disparaître le corps et les preuves.  
Il soupira à l'idée du pull qu'il n'avait pas eut le cœur à jeter. C'était l'un de ses pulls préférés, et il avait simplement fini par le passer deux ou trois fois à la javel – alors que ça tuait le noir, il en avait eut mal au cœur – et l'avait ensuite fourré dans le fin fond de bac à linge sale.

Sa douche et un café serré plus tard, il observait l'horloge de sa chaîne hi-fi, calculant mentalement le temps qu'il aurait pour préparer le repas qu'il voulait faire à ce gosse de riche arrogant.  
Il voulait un peu de piment dans sa vie ?  
Il allait en avoir.

Son chef, ce matin-là, fut surpris de le voir finir sa tournée bien plus rapidement que d'habitude. Vers 11h, il était déjà juché sur sa moto et le saluait d'un geste.  
Sitôt rentré, ce dernier se mit aux fourneaux avec l'envie féroce de refaire un certain plat de son enfance dont il avait gardé la recette plus que précieusement…

Le plat mettait un peu de temps à cuire, mais il aurait très certainement le temps de le finir et d'arriver à temps pour observer ce gosse manger son plat. N'étant non plus pas sadique à l'impossible, il prit le temps de préparer deux potions de riz à côté.  
Un sourire machiavélique – psychopathe ? – se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il assaisonnait la viande qu'il avait mise à mijoter une petite demi-heure auparavant. Il reposa les petits pots de piment rouge et de paprika dans son tiroir et termina la cuisson en sifflotant de bonheur.

Une fois son plat et le riz empaquetés en deux portions, il enfila le tout dans son sac et descendit à toute vitesse pour démarrer sa moto, son casque sur le crâne.  
Le dieu de la circulation ne fut pas avec lui, ce jour-là. Malgré son deux roues pouvant se faufiler entre les voitures, la circulation était si dense qu'il finit par avoir 10 bonnes minutes de retard.  
Axel sourit en voyant le bâtiment apparaître au coin de la rue.  
Le gamin allait être furax.

**.oOo.**

Roxas tapait vigoureusement du pied par terre lorsqu'une énorme moto noire s'arrêta silencieusement devant lui. Il n'ignorait pas l'identité du motard, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait la classe, lorsque le roux libéra son épaisse tignasse de feu de l'emprise de son casque intégral.

- T'es en retard, grogna-t-il, peu amène.

Axel ricana.

- Pardonnez-moi, Votre Majesté, mais je me devais de terminer le repas de Votre Seigneurerie. À moins que Sa Grâce ne veuille manger de la viande à moitié cuite…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Pose ta moto et ramène-toi.

Il le guida à l'intérieur de l'établissement, veillant à rester discret. Il n'avait pas peur de s'afficher plus que ça à l'époque, mais il savait que certaines personnes parlaient trop, et tout était sujet à se faire réprimander, de l'avis de son père.  
Leur course se finit dans une salle d'étude, vide à cette heure. Ils s'assirent à une table, puis Axel sortit le repas de son sac.  
Roxas haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi il y a autant de boites ? Tu me prends pour un ogre ?

- Ben non. Il y a deux boites de riz, deux de viande…

- Je réitère ma question…

- Et moi ? J'n'ai pas le droit de manger ? Et comme ça, tu verras que la bouffe n'était pas empoisonnée…

Son sourcil toujours en l'air, Roxas finit par attraper les boites qu'Axel lui tendait ainsi qu'une paire de couverts qu'il avait pensés à prendre – encore heureux !  
Une délicieuse odeur s'échappa du récipient lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, provoquant une réaction bruyante de la part de son ventre. Un sourire en coin sur les lèvres d'Axel le décida à tourner dignement le regard de l'autre côté.  
Plantant sa fourchette dans cette viande qui sentait divinement bon, il attendit de voir le roux manger sa propre bouchée et l'avaler pour l'imiter.

Axel eut du mal. Beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à ne pas exploser de rire.  
Le blondinet passa par à peu près tous les spectres de couleur existante avant de finir sur un rouge volcan, les oreilles fumantes, et de se précipiter sur sa bouteille d'eau, vision qui finalement eut raison de la retenue du plus vieux.  
Lorsqu'il comprit que le lycéen était visiblement déterminé à vider sa bouteille, il se décida néanmoins à réagir. S'approchant de lui, il lui tapota doucement le dos et s'empara de sa bouteille sans pitié.

- Arrête, gamin. Tu vas te rendre malade. Mange le riz, ça calmera la chose.

Ledit gamin grogna à l'entente du surnom, mais obéit tout de même, désireux de calmer la brûlure tenace qui dévastait sa gorge. Lorsqu'il eut avalé presque la moitié de sa part de riz, il réussit enfin à retrouver le sens de la parole.  
Il tourna un regard furibond vers Axel.

- C'est _quoi, _cette affreuse bouillasse ?

Le roux fit semblant d'être vexé par la tirade du lycéen, avant de finalement répondre.

- Une recette de ma grand-mère. Je l'ai juste… un peu adaptée à ma sauce.

Quand il le vit reprendre une autre bouchée de son plat sans broncher, Roxas laissa tomber sa mâchoire à même le sol sans prêter plus attention à la retenue qui était sensée être de mise.  
Comment pouvait-il avaler ça sans imiter un dragon ? Ce mec était fait en pierre ou quoi ?  
Axel ricana en apercevant son air ahuri. Et il manqua d'exploser de rire lorsqu'il entendit :

- T'as encore des papilles gustatives ou bien elles sont aussi atrophiées que ton cerveau ?

- Non, j'aime juste manger épicé. M'enfin, là j'avoue que ça chauffe un peu…

Il sourit à nouveau en voyant le blond détourner les yeux en grommelant pour finir son repas.  
Enfin… le riz.  
Conciliant, le roux prit la viande du plus jeune et lui tendit en échange sa part de féculents.  
Une fois leur repas fini, Roxas jeta un œil à sa montre – un ouvrage hors de prix créé par un horloger suisse de renom – et grimaça. Il commençait dans moins de quinze minutes.  
Il se tourna vers le roux.

- Bien. Mes heures de cours vont reprendre dans peu de temps. Il faut que je travaille pour un examen, ce soir. Normalement j'aurai fini aux alentours de 19h. Viens m'attendre à cette heure-là pour me raccompagner.

Il sourit à la grimace de son esclave, qui devait déjà s'être imaginé « libéré » de ses obligations pour cette journée. Impitoyable, il l'acheva d'un « Et ne soit pas en retard ! » avant de tourner le dos et de repartir d'un pas léger, la tête si haute qu'Axel cru un instant qu'il allait se prendre le cadre de la porte en passant.  
Avec un soupir, ce dernier remballa les quelques affaires étalées devant lui, attrapa son casque et s'en alla à son tour, tentant de retrouver un chemin dans le véritable labyrinthe qu'était cette école…

**.oOo.**

Vers 18h30 ou quelques minutes, il se mit en quête d'un second casque. Il était certain que s'il arrivait là-bas sans en avoir deux, ce gosse exigerait le sien.  
Et il n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire confisquer son bébé juste à cause du nain.

Il finit par trouver un casque noir intégral en cherchant un peu, celui qui lui servait parfois lorsqu'il partait en soirée et prévoyait de ramener des conquêtes chez lui.  
Satisfait de sa trouvaille, il partit enfiler ses chaussures et une veste, attrapa ses clés et sortit.  
La circulation était plus que fluide ce soir-là, il n'eut aucun mal à se faufiler entre les files de quelques voitures encore à cette heure-là, et arriva donc au lycée du gamin cinq bonnes minutes avant sept heures.

Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à prendre une veste avec lui, car il lui fallut attendre bien dix autres minutes que le blondinet ne se montre, sa mallette accrochée en bandoulière sur l'épaule. Il parut comme soulagé de le voir là. Mais ce ne fut qu'une vision fugace, si fugace qu'Axel crut avoir rêvé. En un dixième de seconde, le masque hautain avait déjà repris sa place.  
Axel retira son casque et le lança en direction du blondinet, avant d'attraper le second. Ce dernier était un peu plus grand que le sien, et il craignait qu'il ne flotte sur le crâne du blondinet – malgré sa tête enflée à l'impossible.

Roxas observa un instant le casque dans ses mains avant d'observer Axel. Celui-ci enfila sa protection et fit vrombir sa moto avant de lui indiquer la place derrière lui du pouce.  
Le lycée leva une main pour lui signifier d'attendre quelques secondes, temps qu'il mit à profit pour inscrire quelques lignes sur un bout de papier et le tendre à son chauffeur.

- Dépose-moi là !

Il se jucha un peu maladroitement sur l'engin tandis que le plus vieux mémorisait l'adresse avant de glisser le papier dans une poche de son blouson.  
Roxas finit par enfiler le casque, coupé d'un coup du monde extérieur par le silence soudain qui s'était imposé à lui. Il inspira profondément et souris, une odeur agréable venant lui chatouiller les narines.

Axel lui fit signe de s'accrocher tandis que la moto rugissait déjà sous leurs fesses. Le plus jeune posa ses mains sur sa taille, sans trop faire attention. Il haussa néanmoins un sourcil en voyant son aîné baisser les épaules, comme s'il avait bruyamment soupiré.  
Il sentit ses mains gantées se saisir des siennes pour le tirer d'un coup en avant – contre son dos – et « noua » quasiment les mains de Roxas sur son ventre. Une fois assuré que ce dernier ne le lâcherait pas, il lança les gaz et laissa la moto décoller à plein régime.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres en sentant le blondinet se tendre et donc s'accrocher un peu plus à sa taille, certainement de peur de s'envoler s'il ne se tenait pas assez.  
Il lui offrit une belle balade dans les rues de la ville, bien plus calme que dans la journée.  
Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à un coin de pâté de maisons, il eut du mal à ne pas laisser sa mâchoire pendre à la vue de la maison – du château ? – qui se dressait sous ses yeux. Elle écrasait de sa présence ses autres voisines, pourtant déjà respectables.  
Il laissa le jeune homme descendre, et celui-ci, après lui avoir rendu son casque, lança :

- Fais-moi à manger, demain aussi. Et _pas _épicé !

Le verre fumé cachait les yeux de son aîné, aussi ne vit-il pas le rire qui y dansait. Mais il le devina lorsque le propriétaire de ces émeraudes lui fit une courbette irrévérencieuse, avant de faire rugir la moto et de disparaître dans la nuit.  
Plus tard, alors qu'il avait révisé encore une fois l'épreuve d'économie et qu'il était en train de se coucher, il se surprit à sourire.

Aujourd'hui, il ne s'était pas ennuyé une seconde.

* * *

_En espérant que la tournure que prennent les événements vous plait ? ;D  
A la semaine prochaine ! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Note **: Hello tout le monde ! Le chapitre est un peu en avance ce soir, demain est un jour rempli dans mon emploi du temps et j'ai trop peur de vous oublier en rentrant crevée le soir, donc voilà !  
Hé, dites, toujours pas de review ? éwè vous voulez me faire mourir de faim ? D:

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Roxas grogna comme un animal blessé en sentant la main de sa sœur le secouer pour le sortir des limbes. Ses paupières semblaient avoir été collées à la super glu, tant il avait du mal à les ouvrir.  
Dans la salle à manger, ce ne fut guère mieux. Il tenait sa façade, mais il avait vite compris au regard de Naminé que cette dernière s'inquiétait grandement à son sujet.  
Elle avait peut-être de quoi, en fait.

Il passait en général deux heures après les cours à la bibliothèque pour réviser les épreuves qui s'annonçaient déjà à l'horizon – la première arriverait d'ailleurs dans quelques jours à peine. Le problème, c'était ces abrutis persuadés qu'une bibliothèque était non pas un lieu de silence et de réflexion, mais au contraire une occasion de bien rire avec ses copains.  
En faisant du bruit.  
Évidemment.

Résultat, incapable de se concentrer sur ses études, il était obligé de passer encore plus de temps, le soir, pour réapprendre ce qu'il était censé étudier à la bibliothèque.  
Et il refusait de travailler chez lui après les cours : Larxène invitait tous les après-midi des femmes de sa trempe, qui faisaient en général autant de bruit qu'un troupeau de dindes en furies.  
Essayez donc de vous concentrer avec ça…

Du coup, avec ces heures de travail qu'il devait se rajouter le soir il dormait de moins en moins. Et comme il manquait de sommeil, sa capacité d'apprentissage baissait…  
C'était un cercle vicieux.  
Aussi avait-il pris une décision ce matin-là.  
Il attendit avec impatience son repas. Une fois l'interdiction de l'épicé posée, son esclave se révélait être un très bon cordon-bleu. Il était peut-être cuisinier, en fait ?

Lorsque ce dernier arriva, son éternel petit sourire sur les lèvres, ils partirent comme d'habitude dans l'une des salles inoccupées, histoire de pouvoir être tranquille. Les lasagnes qu'il avait mijotées s'évaporèrent en quelques minutes à peine, convainquant par là même le roux que le nain devait apprécier ce plat.  
Une fois le ventre plein, Roxas se lança :

- Viens me chercher vers 16h30, ce soir.

- Ah ? Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? releva le plus vieux, interloqué.

- Si. Mais des espèces de cruches sans cervelle pensent qu'il est judicieux de se retrouver à la bibliothèque pour y faire le plus de bruit possible. Je ne peux pas me concentrer. Aussi irons-nous chez toi.

Axel se figea un instant, totalement abasourdi face à l'attitude du blondinet.  
Était-il au courant que s'inviter aussi chez les gens était au comble de l'impo…  
Ah. Oui. C'est vrai.  
Il était riche. Pour lui, le mot « politesse » ne signifiait rien. Un soupir, la vision des yeux océans du nain dans lesquels brillaient le mot « Police », et il finit par capituler.

- Bien, bien, Votre Majesté. Mais te plains pas du bordel, parce que ça n'y changera rien.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, et repartit quelques minutes plus tard pour son cours d'Histoire. Axel, laissé en arrière, s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise en soupirant. Ça faisait déjà 4 jours qu'il connaissait Roxas – enfin, presque, on n'était pas encore vendredi soir. Il devait bien l'avouer, sa vie avait changé du tout au tout. Si on lui avait dit, au début du week-end, qu'il finirait en à peine une semaine en tueur psychopathe tenu en laisse par un nain, il aurait gentiment proposé à cette personne une place à l'asile le plus proche, tous frais payés.

Il prit encore quelques minutes avant de se relever, et de filer en emportant ses affaires. Il n'avait que quatre heures pour mettre un minimum d'ordre dans son appartement. Pas que ça l'embêtait de faire débarquer Roxas dans du bordel, mais en général il préférait éviter que les gens - et surtout ce nain - aient de quoi se foutre de sa tronche en découvrant son chez-lui.  
Une fois dans son appartement, il entreprit donc de mettre un brin d'ordre - rien de bien folichon, il rangeait juste les trucs "gênants". Il lui fallut néanmoins deux bonnes heures pour ranger tout ce capharnaüm qu'était devenu son logis au fil des ans.  
Une petite demi-heure avant la sortie de cours du gamin, il récupéra son second casque et fila l'attendre.

**.oOo.**

- Je t'en prie...

Roxas avança d'un pas presque timide sur le palier de l'appartement du roux. Il avait beau prendre de grands airs, il était tout de même intimidé à l'idée de découvrir un bout de l'intimité de son aîné.  
Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, il sursauta imperceptiblement. Un coup d'œil à droite, un autre à gauche, et il soupira.  
Axel haussa un sourcil.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui. Je vérifiais juste qu'il n'y avait pas d'instruments de torture planqués dans un coin.

Un instant éberlué par l'imagination cavalante du gamin, le roux finit par exploser de rire. D'un geste rapide, il passa sa main dans les épis d'or du lycéen et les ébouriffa encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà - si c'était seulement possible. Il sourit à nouveau en le voyant grommeler quelque chose en essayant de lisser ses mèches rebelles - peine perdue.

Il finit par se diriger vers la petite table qu'il lui avait indiquée du doigt, après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Une fois assis sur une chaise, il entreprit de vider de son sac les diverses affaires de géopolitique, son classeur, sa trousse et ses bouquins. Il était en train d'ouvrir son classeur pour refaire une série d'exercices afin de vérifier ses connaissances et ses lacunes, lorsqu'un petit pain au chocolat apparut miraculeusement sous ses yeux. Interloqué, il releva la tête vers Axel, qui mordait dans la jumelle de la pâtisserie.  
Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

- Ben quoi ? Tu ne prends pas de goûter en rentrant, avant de travailler ? C'est important, tu sais, sinon ton cerveau ne pourra pas se nourrir et donc tu te concentreras moins bien.

Un peu étonné par la tirade de son aîné - pour une fois qu'il ne faisait pas l'imbécile en s'adressant à lui ... -, le lycéen finit par mordre dans le petit pain. Quelques minutes plus tard, il planchait déjà, la tête pleine de données compliquées qu'il était censé retenir pour un test ayant lieu dans à peine quatre jours...

Axel fut au départ surpris par le silence de mort qui avait envahi son appartement. Plusieurs fois, il releva la tête du canapé où il était installé, un bouquin sur les genoux, afin de vérifier que le gamin n'avait pas été terrassé par une crise cardiaque. Mais au bout d'un moment, le crissement d'une plume - en or et diamant, évidemment - sur le papier le rassura.  
Pendant plus d'une heure, pas un son mis à part celui-là ne se fit entendre.

Jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux, lassé de son livre, ne décide de se pencher au-dessus de l'épaule de son cadet pour lorgner en toute indiscrétion ce qu'il écrivait.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de siffler, impressionné par les trois pages de texte qu'il avait rempli durant sa lecture. Le blondinet releva la tête, son regard bleu océan étant passé à une sombre couleur de tempête.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

- Rien, rien. J'étais juste en train d'exprimer mon admiration. Tu veux de l'aide, ou j'te fiche la paix ?

Roxas soupira, comme agacé de tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais au moment où Axel, convaincu de le déranger pour de bon, s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, il poussa vers lui deux ou trois feuilles, lui demandant _presque_ poliment de les corriger à l'aide des solutions situées au dos de l'énoncé.  
Axel se mit au travail sans discuter, ouvrant des yeux de plus en plus grands au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait la complexité des questions et celle - encore plus grande - des réponses de Roxas.  
De loin, il ne paraissait pas aussi intelligent...

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes - enfin, il supposait -, il se rapprocha du plus jeune, tapotant son épaule pour le sortir de ses réflexions. Il lui tendit la feuille, lui indiquant juste la question quatre, où il avait commis une seule erreur.  
Roxas soupira en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- C'est vrai, j'oublie toujours l'exception sur ce fichu point. Il va falloir que je revoie encore un peu tout ça...

- Encore ? Attends, mais tu sais tout, à part ce petit truc ! C'est bon tu sais, c'est qu'un point...

- Un point que je me dois d'avoir. Mon père n'accepte pas que j'aie moins de 20/20.

- 20/20 ? Mais c'est le maximum !

- C'est bien ce que je dis...

Axel resta bouche bée devant la réplique du nain. Il s'adossa à la chaise, tandis que ce dernier replongeait dans ses documents de cours. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé, en le regardant comme ça, qu'une telle pression écrasait les épaules du gamin ainsi. Sous cette nouvelle vision, il parvenait bien mieux à expliquer son sale caractère. Presque même à l'excuser.  
... Presque.  
Ce ne fut que vers 18h45 qu'il se permit de ressortir Roxas de ses intenses réflexions sur la géopolitique. Lui secouant doucement l'épaule, il lui indiqua l'heure. Le jeune homme soupira, comme déçu à l'idée de devoir rentrer. Il commença néanmoins à ranger ses classeurs, avant de s'arrêter au beau milieu de son geste.

- Je reviens demain matin.

- Gné ? Et pourquoi ?

- Tu l'as bien vu, j'ai encore beaucoup à réviser.

- Et tu ne peux pas le faire chez toi ?

- Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas l'engeance maternelle. Avec elle, chaque samedi c'est basse-cour et compagnie...

Axel haussa un sourcil à la façon qu'avait Roxas de parler de sa mère. Il semblait l'aimer au moins autant que sa chaussette la plus sale.  
Et encore.  
Haussant les épaules, il lui fit savoir que sa "Majesté" n'aurait qu'à faire sonner la clochette pour qu'il accoure. Cela sembla rappeler brusquement quelque chose au lycéen, qui se mit à fouiller dans ses poches pour en sortir son portable - dernier cri - et le lui tendre.

- File-moi ton numéro. Histoire que je puisse te joindre quand je veux.

Axel ne prit pas la peine de protester - de toute façon, ça n'aurait servi à rien - et inscrivit son numéro dans la mémoire du téléphone. Une fois récupéré, le blondinet prit le temps de lancer un appel afin que son numéro soit connu, puis consacra les minutes suivantes à la préparation de son départ.  
Lorsqu'Axel rentra, après l'avoir déposé en moto, il eut la surprise de voir un nouveau sms sur sa boite de messagerie.

"Passe me prendre au coin de la rue à 10h, demain matin."

Il poussa un soupir en refermant son portable.  
Comment ce gamin pouvait-il être si arrogant, _même_ dans un sms ?

**.oOo.**

Pour la vingtième fois en à peine une heure, Roxas poussa un soupir à en fendre une pierre.  
Agacé, Axel releva un œil de son bouquin. Déjà que ce sale mioche le privait de grasse matinée, en plus il l'empêchait carrément de profiter de son livre. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il finit par décider de refermer son roman. Il n'était pas loin de 11h30, et il ne tenait pas à se faire houspiller par un nain poussant des piaillements surexcités.

En passant derrière lui pour se diriger vers la partie cuisine de son appartement, il se permit de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du blond. Il se retint de siffler à nouveau, bien qu'impressionné par les feuilles couvertes de calcul de Roxas. Ce dernier avait abandonné la géopolitique au profit des maths, qui réveillaient de vieux souvenirs chez le roux.  
Au bout d'un moment, sentant que le blond commençait à perdre patience, il finit par poser un doigt sur l'une des lignes de calcul qu'il avait inscrites et lui posait problème.

- T'as oublié un exposant, là. C'est pour ça que ton intégrale ne veut rien dire.

Sans se soucier de l'air ahuri du lycéen, il reprit son chemin - pas très long - et s'arrêta l'air de rien devant son frigo, à la recherche d'une idée. Il sourit néanmoins en entendant la voix de Blondie s'élever dans son dos.

- Tu sais calculer avec des nombres plus grands que trois ?

- Évidemment, j'ai même atteint le cinq ! lança-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Par contre, toi, tu ne sembles pas avoir dépassé le deux. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu ne parviens pas à mettre l'exposant à trois...

Il sourit en entendant le blond grommeler quelque chose à son égard.  
Quelque chose de visiblement peu élogieux...  
Un petit ricanement plus tard, il replongea son esprit dans la contemplation des victuailles qu'il restait dans son frigo. Après quelques instants, il finit par sortir de ce dernier des oignons, de la crème, des lardons et deux ou trois autres ingrédients. Une fois ses pâtes mises dans de l'eau bouillante, et les dés de lards dans une poêle en train de rissoler, il s'attaqua à ses oignons.  
La voix de Roxas le fit violemment sursauter, quelques instants plus tard.

- Excuse-moi, mais tu fous QUOI, là ?!

- Fa fe voit pas ? Ve coupe des oignons ! marmonna le rouquin, un peu gêné par la cuiller dans sa bouche.

Il entendit le jeune homme grommeler quelques autres joyeusetés, sans y prêter plus que ça attention. Une fois son découpage terminé, il fit revenir les oignons avec les lardons, tout en sifflotant. Ses pâtes prêtes, il les mélangea soigneusement avec ce qu'il venait de préparer, et rajouta quelques herbes et de la crème.  
Il sortit des assiettes qu'il emplit de sa préparation, et agrémenta le tout d'un jaune d'œuf pour chaque part.

Avec la délicatesse d'un tank dans un magasin de verre, il débarqua ensuite où Roxas était en train de faire fumer ses neurones, et... vira tout.  
Il attrapa livre, feuilles volantes, cahiers, trousses et autres accessoires divers, en fit un sublime tas dont l'équilibre précaire aurait fait faire des cauchemars à une maniaque chevronnée, et balança le tout sur un fauteuil qui passait par là.  
Il posa un doit sur les lèvres du blond, qui s'apprêtait à hurler au massacre intellectuel.

- Tais-toi. Et mange.

Deux secondes plus tard, une assiette emplie de carbonara qui sentait divinement bon se profilait sous ses yeux, accompagnée de couverts et d'un verre d'eau. Axel s'installa devant lui avec sa propre assiette, et lui souhaita joyeusement un bon appétit.  
Bien qu'un peu surpris, Roxas finit par l'imiter, encore un peu dans se réflexions mathématiques.  
Le repas semblait s'annoncer sur le ton du silence, mais de toute évidence le roux n'était pas d'accord sur ce point. Au bout de quelques bouchées, il releva la tête pour accrocher Roxas de son regard émeraude.  
Ce dernier frissonna.

- Pourquoi tu te tortures le cerveau comme ça sur tes cours ? T'es au courant qu'un week-end c'est censé être fait pour se reposer ?

Le lycéen poussa un profond soupir, s'adossant sur le dossier de sa chaise, tête renversée en arrière et les jambes étendues sous la table jusqu'à frôler les chevilles du roux. Ce dernier releva un sourcil devant l'image qui s'offrait à lui.$  
À cet instant, le blondinet semblait avoir abandonné toute façade. Le parfait petit lycéen avait disparu au profil du jeune homme.  
Du jeune homme qu'Axel soupçonnait être le vrai Roxas.  
La tête toujours renversée, le blond prit la parole.

- Parce que mon père n'envisage pas de me laisser à la tête de l'entreprise si je deviens un bon à rien. Il a appris que malgré la moyenne que je me tape, je ne suis que le second de la classe, et a exigé que je remédie à ça.

Il ricana amèrement.

- "Remonte-moi ces notes lamentables !" lança-t-il d'une voix grave qu'Axel devina comme une imitation de son paternel. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit au début de la semaine.

- Et tu ne peux pas convaincre l'autre personne de te laisser passer premier, histoire de calmer ton père ?

- Pas la peine. Ce garçon est mon ami, il connait la situation. Mais je sais que Riku subit la même pression de la part de son père. Ils sont rivaux en affaire, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils nous poussent aussi l'un contre l'autre...

Axel était surpris de la tranquillité avec laquelle Roxas prenait la chose. Comme si le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules n'était pas fait de plomb, mais de plumes.  
Il avait dû en faire, des efforts, pour forger ce masque...

Finalement, le silence revint pour la fin du repas, qu'Axel accompagna d'une crème au chocolat. Une petite vingtaine de minutes après leur discussion, Roxas avait repris sa place derrière ses bouquins de math, recommençant à cramer ses neurones sur les intégrales indéfinies, les nombres complexes et d'autres joyeusetés du genre.  
Et Axel la sienne, sur un fauteuil, dévorant son roman.

L'après-midi aurait pu se finir ainsi, tranquillement. Dans le silence et la réflexion.  
Mais c'était sans compter une certaine...

- BONJOUUUUR !

... Personne.  
Les deux garçons sursautèrent violemment - pour ne pas dire "tentèrent de percer le plafond avec leur boite crânienne" - à l'arrivée plus que bruyante d'un certain punk aux cheveux blonds.  
Ce dernier avait quasiment _défoncé_ la porte du roux pour entrer en hurlant joyeusement.  
Un cri d'une intensité égale lui répondit presque automatiquement.

- Demyx putain ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas rentrer comme ça chez moi !

Le dénommé Demyx devait certainement être habitué à ce genre d'accueil, car il se contenta de hausser les épaules, pas très impressionné par la tirade du roux.

- De toute façon, tu fermes la porte à clé que quand tu ramènes une conquête. Donc si elle est ouverte, ça veut dire que je peux entrer !

Une veine battant sur la tempe, Axel s'apprêtait à répliquer à coups de poing s'il le fallait, quand un _minuscule _détail attira son attention.  
Un blondinet qui le fixait depuis son cahier de math, entouré d'une aura meurtrière, ses yeux lui lançant des menaces de torture sans pitié - ou pire ? - s'ils ne cessaient pas tous les deux de faire du bruit.  
Immédiatement.

Poussant un profond soupir, il posa son livre et entreprit de faire sortir Demyx de son appartement en le poussant par les épaules.  
Lorsque la porte claqua, Roxas soupira à son tour, soulagé de cette menace qui pesait sur son travail. Menace de toute évidence très…

- Maaaaiiiis ! Pourquoi tu veux pas de moi Axeeeeleuh !

… bruyante.  
Si bruyante que sa voix passait même à travers la porte.  
Comment l'épouvantail pouvait-il supporter un mec pareil ?  
Il entendit ledit épouvantail lui répondre, trop bas pour qu'il comprenne tout. De toute évidence il devait lui avoir dit de baisser d'un ton parce que son interlocuteur commença à faire un peu moins de bruit, à son grand soulagement.  
Il n'entendit qu'une seule phrase, un peu avant qu'Axel ne revienne.

- C'est ta prochaine conquête ? C'est pour ça que tu veux pas que je rentre ! Compris, Axelou, je m'en vais !

Lorsqu'Axel repassa le palier de son appartement, il se figea devant le mur que Roxas projetait avec son seul regard. Il tenta un sourire maladroit.  
Qui n'eut aucun effet.  
Avec une cadence toute mesurée, le blond articula :

- Ta prochaine… conquête ?

- Fais pas gaffe, répondit Axel en passant sa main sur sa nuque. Demyx est… un peu spécial, il se fait très vite des idées.

- Et du bruit.

- … Et du bruit, aussi.

En grommelant, le jeune finit par retourner à ses révisions, tandis que son interlocuteur reprenait sa place dans le fauteuil pour se plonger dans son livre.  
Conquête, Roxas ? En voilà une drôle d'idée...

* * *

_A la semaine prochaaaaine ~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Note :** coucou ! :) J'espère que ça va cette semaine ! ^^ Je poste le chapitre très tôt, ayant repris les cours, je passe mes journées avec des enfants dans une classe du coup j'ai pas beaucoup de temps _ En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! :)  
Merci à deux ptites revieweuses anonymes, nyoh vous êtes chou ;;

**Miss Manga : **Ca arrive à tout le monde de pas reviewer au début *tousse tousse* xD J'te pardonne volontiers 3. Le fait que Roxas laisse un instant tomber son masque de lycéen parfait, j'y tenais beaucoup oui, qu'on puisse voir que le perso n'était pas à dimension unique quoi, qu'il y a dernière le gamin irascible et autoritaire un ado qui souffre du poids qu'il doit porter =') Et je dois t'avouer que pour l'écriture du passage avec Demyx, j'étais carrément morte de rire sur mon cahier en classe (oui j'ai écris tout ça en classe) les trois quarts du temps =')  
ahah pour le fait d'embrocher Roxas... tu verras bien ! ~

**Chapeauline** : Joli pseudo ! =o Tu vois j'suis pas morte ! xD Et voilà la suite :3 Donc tu vas pouvoir savoir, j'espère qeu ça va te plaire ^_^ Il était pas vraiment question que j'arrête hein :) C'est juste que c'est un peu... décourageant de pas avoir de retours é_è

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **

Deux mois passèrent. Peu à peu, la monotonie s'installa entre les deux compères. Axel apportait le repas du blondinet chaque midi, et revenait le chercher à la fin de ses heures de cours pour qu'il puisse réviser au calme chez lui.  
Enfin, au calme… quand Demyx ne s'invitait pas avec bruits et fracas.  
Et qu'Axel ne devait pas le faire partir… avec encore plus de bruit.

Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de parler au jeune homme - il n'avait pas voulu, surtout - mais ce dernier semblait être un très bon ami d'Axel.

Même s'il avait du mal à comprendre comment le roux faisait pour le supporter.

Au fil des après-midi qu'ils passaient ensemble, et malgré le silence qui régnait quasiment en maître, ils avaient tissé des liens. Très ténus, mais qui n'appelaient, Axel le sentait, qu'à se renforcer.  
Ils passaient leurs rares dialogues à s'enguirlander et s'envoyer des gentillesses, à se traiter d'épouvantails et de nain… rien de très nouveau.  
Roxas agissait toujours aussi odieusement. La veille même, il avait forcé le roux à l'attendre sous la pluie pendant près d'une demi-heure, car il avait _omis_ de lui dire qu'il repassait une épreuve qui lui prendrait du temps.  
Il avait vu les prunelles sombres du jeune homme, mais s'était tu.  
Il n'allait quand même pas s'excuser. Après tout, c'était son esclave. Enfin, Axel lui rendait bien la plupart du temps son comportement arrogant, à coup de piques et de _politesses_ verbales.  
Mais maintenant, tout cela faisait partie de leur quotidien, de leur vie.

Suffisamment en tout cas pour que Roxas peste devant la porte d'entrée du lycée, à moitié mort de faim et peut-être - _peut-être_ - un peu inquiet, en voyant que l'épouvantail n'était décidément pas **du tout** décidé à arriver.  
Lorsque la pause de midi se termina au treizième coup de l'horloge, il fut bien obligé de se diriger vers sa salle d'anglais… le ventre vide.  
Durant le cours, quasiment personne n'osa le déranger - sauf ce pauvre bougre de Sora qui se fit littéralement _foudroyer_ du regard parce qu'il avait osé lui demander un taille-crayon.  
À la sonnerie de l'intercours, le blondinet avait pris sa décision.

Puisque cette tronche d'épouvantail coiffée à la TNT refusait de remplir ses tâches, il allait s'occuper de lui.  
Il n'avait que deux heures cette après-midi-là. Aussi, dès que l'anglais fut fini, il sauta presque hors de la salle de classe, portable vissé à l'oreille.

Une tonalité.  
Un autre.  
Encore une autre.

Boite vocale.

Le regard de Roxas passa en mode "lave en fusion", tandis qu'il serrait le poing sur son téléphone à s'en faire craquer les jointures.  
Il allait le _tuer_.  
Le chemin jusque chez le roux lui prit presque aussi peu de temps qu'en moto, tant son pas rageur était rapide. Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, il faillit renverser le concierge qui sortait à ce moment-là.  
Il eut l'occasion de vérifier les dires de Demyx lors de leur première rencontre : Axel ne fermait presque jamais sa porte à clé.

- Eh l'épouvantail ! hurla-t-il en entrant dans l'antre du plus vieux. Amène-toi !

Seul le silence lui répondit. À cet instant, toute la bizarrerie du lieu lui sauta aux yeux.  
Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la pièce. L'obscurité habitait les lieux sans partage.  
Il savait qu'Axel était un lève-tard, mais à ce point, c'en devenait étrange.  
Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard, ne décela aucune présence. Pourtant, il devait être là, puisque la porte était ouverte. Avec un soupir, il poussa la porte de la seule pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

Bingo.  
Axel était là, allongé dans un grand lit de deux places. Roxas se retint de crier et alla se planter devant lui avec la machiavélique idée de lui hurler dessus le plus près possible afin de lui ruiner un tympan.  
Histoire qu'il se souvienne de lui.  
Mais un détail très insolite le frappa, précisément au moment où, penché au-dessus de lui dans le lit (1) pour se rapprocher de son oreille, son visage frôla celui de l'endormi.  
Il était bouillant !

Se relevant d'un coup, le blondinet prit le temps de plaquer sa main sur le front de son aîné – qui gémit doucement dans son sommeil de la fraîcheur de sa main – avant de paniquer.  
Il était vraiment, vraiment brûlant.  
Le jeune entreprit alors de trouver la salle de bain d'Axel. Une fois cette dernière localisée, fouillée et dépossédée d'un thermomètre frontal, il retourna auprès du supposé malade pour prendre sa température.  
Après quelques minutes – et grognements divers – pour trouver comment cette saleté d'autocollant dégénéré fonctionnait, il finit par réussir à lui faire cracher un chiffre.  
Un chiffre… alarmant.  
41°C.

Ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, le jeune homme sauta sur ses pieds, totalement paniqué à présent.  
Il tourna (littéralement) en rond quelques instants, avant qu'un gémissement du rouquin ne le cloue sur place. Résistant à l'envie de se mettre une gifle, il finit par vider un grand coup ses poumons pour se calmer un brin, avant d'attraper son portable et de composer un numéro.

- Allo ? Docteur Sanders ? Bonjour, c'est Roxas… oui, oui tout va bien… Non, ce n'est pas pour moi, il s'agit de…

En quelques mots, il lui résuma la situation, les symptômes du malade. Il fallut néanmoins quelques instants pour que son docteur ne réponde, un brin amusé par l'affolement de son patient, que tout irait bien, qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire autant pour une simple grippe carabinée. Il se lança ensuite dans un descriptif des choses à faire où à ne pas faire.  
Lorsque Roxas raccrocha, il songea qu'il faudrait qu'il remercie son médecin traitant…  
Il se dirigea d'autorité vers la cuisine de son aîné, à qui il fit subir le même sort que la salle de bain, jusqu'à mettre la main sur un bac de glaçon. Il enfila ceux-ci dans une serviette dénichée dans un placard, et déposa le tout sur le front du malade, qui gémit littéralement de bonheur à ce nouveau contact.  
Bon.

Faire en sorte de traiter la fièvre, c'était fait. La suite maintenant.  
Qu'avait dit le médecin ? Ah, oui. Le faire manger.

« Fais-lui quelque chose de simple, de pas trop lourd, mais de nourrissant. Et de chaud, surtout ! »

Il fut bien obligé de se mettre aux fourneaux. Pour son propre esclave.  
Alléluia.  
Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il finit par verser dans un petit bol déniché dans un placard une sorte de soupe un peu épaisse qu'il savait très nourrissante.

De la soupe.  
À passé 15h. Pas mal.

Il débarqua dans la chambre du malade un peu plus doucement que les fois précédentes, attentif au bol rempli à ras bord qu'il transportait. Une fois ce dernier posé sur la table de nuit, Roxas dirigea son attention vers le lit.  
Axel n'avait pas bougé. La seule différence tenait dans le fait qu'il semblait transpirer un peu moins – grâce à la glace, sans doute. Le blond s'assit sur le bord du lit et secoua doucement l'épaule du plus vieux pour le réveiller. Il ne put retenir un sourire amusé lorsque ce dernier grogna. Ils avaient des points communs, finalement…

- Eh, l'épouvantail. Debout. Allez. Faut que tu manges.

- Le nain ? parvint articuler le roux après plusieurs… bruits incompréhensibles.

- Tout juste. Allez, redresse-toi.

Il l'aida en tirant sur ses épaules, le laissant s'appuyer contre lui. Lorsque le rouquin fut plus ou moins assis contre ses oreillers, il lui tendit le bol de soupe.  
Axel ouvrit de grands yeux, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, Roxas souleva la cuiller pleine de soupe à hauteur de sa bouche.

- Tais-toi. Et mange.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, le plus vieux ouvrit la bouche pour attraper la cuiller. Il garda cette dernière entre ses lèvres quelques instants et finit par la reposer dans le bol pour articuler :

- C'est… bon, lança-t-il, son visage marqué par la surprise.

- Eh, se renfrogna Roxas, je dois prendre comment cet étonnement ?

Son aîné haussa les épaules, et entreprit de continuer à manger sa soupe. Il n'eut en revanche pas la force de finir le bol entier. Il finit par le reposer sur la table de nuit pour s'allonger à nouveau, sans un mot.  
Deux secondes plus tard, il dormait déjà.  
Roxas soupira. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de lui ?  
Dans l'immédiat rien, en tout cas. Il partit donc chercher sa mallette de cours pour faire les quelques devoirs donnés dans la journée, assit devant le lit du rouquin histoire de le surveiller.  
À plusieurs reprises, ce dernier eut des crises de fièvre lui faisant débiter des délires parfois franchement flippants. Il eut néanmoins quelques instants de lucidité, vers 17h.

- Roxas ?

- Mmh ? releva le blond, sans lever les yeux de cahier, avant de rajouter : non, Axel, il n'y a pas de fée verte qui vole dans la pièce… (2)

- Euh… quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? J't'ai refilé ma fièvre ?

Une main se posant sur son front avec maladresse fit sursauter le lycéen qui se retourna vers Axel. Ce dernier le regardait fixement, les yeux clairs. Roxas releva un sourcil.

- Ta fièvre est tombée ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas non, j'ai encore chaud. Tu m'expliques ce que tu fous ici ?

Le blondinet ricana, retournant ses yeux vers le livre de grammaire anglaise posée sur ses genoux. Il finit par reprendre la parole afin d'expliquer sa présence.

- Quand j'ai voulu à manger à midi, une certaine _personne _n'est pas venue m'apporter mon déjeuner. Et cette même personne ne répondait pas à son téléphone. Je suis donc venu vérifier si t'avais une bonne raison, autre que la mort, d'être absent.

- Et ? Elle est bonne, ma raison ?

- … Passable. Mais tâche de ne pas la réessayer, ça pourrait être refusé.

Un silence de quelques minutes s'installa, tant et si bien que le lycéen crut que son ainé s'était rendormi. En jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il s'aperçut qu'au contraire, il le fixait de son intense regard émeraude.  
Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Qu… quoi ?

- Et… t'es venu là ? Pour moi ?

- Ben, ouais. Tu ne m'as pas apporté ma bouffe, je suis venu te hurler dessus.

- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'inquiétais ?

Le blondinet ricana.

- Bien sûr que je m'inquiétais voyons… C'est dur à trouver, un esclave, de nos jours.

La seule réponse qui lui parvint fut une respiration paisible. Il s'était déjà rendormi profondément. Roxas ne put retenir un sourire.  
Il reposa son regard sur son livre d'anglais, mais ses pensées étaient déjà parties bien ailleurs, emmenées par leur petite discussion.  
Est-ce qu'il s'était inquiété ?  
Cette question-là tourna dans sa tête, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti brusquement de ses réflexions par une horloge qui sonnait les six heures du soir. Il hésita quelques instants sur la conduite à adopter, puis finit par se relever en soupirant.  
Il rangea lentement ses affaires dans sa mallette, refit un tour dans la cuisine, et revint dans la chambre. Il posa un bol sur la table de nuit, et tourna son regard vers le rouquin endormi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il paraissait fragile, vu comme ça.  
Il en aurait presque oublié qu'il s'agissait d'un tueur de sang-froid…  
Une main vint fourrager la tignasse rebelle du roux. Un murmure fut soufflé dans l'atmosphère silencieuse de la pièce.

- Peut-être bien que je m'inquiétais, oui…

Puis, comme si le lycéen se réveillait d'un drôle de rêve, il releva la tête, la secoua, attrapa son sac et tourna les talons.  
L'odeur alléchante d'un bol de soupe couplée au grincement d'une porte qu'on tente de refermer doucement réveilla le malade, encore dans le potage (3). Il remarqua – ou plutôt, son estomac remarqua ? – le bol de soupe en premier, puis le bout de papier qui était posé contre ce dernier.  
Il était couvert de l'écriture de Roxas.

_« T'es dispensé de tâches ménagères pour quelques jours.  
__Soigne-toi.  
__R. »_

Il ricana un instant, avant de prendre le bol de soupe encore chaude. Il avait dû la laisser sur la plaque pour qu'elle ne refroidisse pas.  
Sacré gamin.

**.oOo.**

Il fallut à Axel plus ou moins quatre jours encore pour être totalement guéri. Il avait dû effectivement couver une très bonne grippe.  
Roxas devait être rassuré à son sujet, car il ne revint pas pendant les quatre jours de repos forcé de son esclave. Axel devait bien avouer qu'il en était un peu déçu. Il aurait tout donné pour voir le gamin préparer de la soupe…

Roxas, lui, s'ennuyait, assis derrière sa table, au cours de géopolitique. Le stylo calé entre ses deux mâchoires, il avait tourné son regard bleu mélancolique en direction du ciel bleu, devenu pré aux moutons nuageux.  
Son esprit était déjà loin. Très, très loin. Il repensait aux quelques dernières semaines qu'il avait passées avec l'épouvantail à ses côtés.  
Maintenant que celui-ci était absent, il se rendait compte du gouffre qui l'entourait. Il avait bousculé sa vie et ses habitudes, sans même que le lycéen ne s'en rende compte.

Bien sûr, il avait volontairement changé certains détails de cette vie, en les confiants à Axel – comme le repas ou les déplacements – ou en tout cas en le faisant près de lui. Mais sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, passer tout ce temps avec lui l'avait forcé à s'y attacher un peu.  
Sauf que dans son esprit, le cadavre de cette pauvre fille lui rappelait à quel point ça pouvait être dangereux de penser à Axel de cette façon.  
Et puis… il ne pouvait pas décemment être ami avec quelqu'un qu'il faisait sciemment chanter à propos d'un meurtre. Non ?

Un coup sec du professeur sur sa table fit revenir le blond à la réalité.  
Se concentrant à nouveau sur le développement des compagnies pétrolières américaines en territoire arabe, il laissa néanmoins une certitude glisser dans son esprit.

Il valait mieux qu'il veille à garder le peu de distance qu'il lui restait…

* * *

(1) On arrête de baver, mesdemoiselles…

(2) Ne rigolez pas, j'ai eu de la fièvre une fois… et c'est ce que j'ai sorti à des amies qui me veillaient xD « Les filles… y a une fée verte qui vole dans la pièce… » (En fait, il s'agissait de la fée de l'absinthe xD)

(3) Dans le potage hein, pas dans la soupe ! =D

_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! ^_^_


	7. Chapter 7

**Note :** Nyuuuuuuh ! J'ai failli vous oublier avec mes cours de l'uni, pardon. Enfin voilà, direct depuis un recoin sombre de mon université, le chapitre sept. En espérant que ça vous plaira ! ^_^ Et juste avant la lecture ; les réponses aux deux reviews choupis (L)

**Chapeauline :** De rien ! ^^ Tu sais perso aussi mon pseudo (Plume d'Eau) a été créé... pour une review à la base. Et en fait normalement je signais "Plume d'Eau, graine de Phénix". *3615 mylife*  
Oui une fée verte, la fée de l'absinthe XD Cherche pas, c'était le délire de la fièvre ^^ Et euh, Axel est... un psychopathe. xD Tout simplement. Il en a marre de la routine de sa vie, a la base, il a tué Xion pour "voir" ce que ça donnerait... psychopathe, psychopathe, j'te dis. Et pour les flics, ahah... =')

**Miss manga :** contente que ça t'ai plu ! ^_^ Et pour la suite, elle arrive, elle arrive ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Le soir du cinquième jour, Axel l'attendait, perché sur sa moto. Comme d'habitude.  
Ce qui ne fut pas "comme d'habitude", ce fut l'attitude de Roxas. Ce dernier réagit à peine à sa présence, comme un automate. Pas de blagues, pas de railleries.  
Il lui demanda juste de le ramener directement chez lui, sur un ton neutre, apathique.  
Le roux s'exécuta, un sourcil levé.  
À destination, il ne changea pas d'un poil dans son attitude. Il lui tendit le casque sans un mot, le remercia froidement, et tourna les talons.

Il n'avait même pas réagi aux diverses piques du roux.  
Même celles sur sa taille !  
Axel n'y comprenait plus rien.

Il regarda le gamin s'éloigner quelques instants, avant de hausser les épaules, relancer son moteur et s'enfoncer dans la nuit sombre.  
Lorsqu'il fut dans son lit, ce soir-là, il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça. Le gamin avait peut-être eu une "mauvaise note" (un 17, quoi) et tirait la tronche pour ça.  
Après tout, c'était bien son genre. Il redeviendrait certainement "normal" le lendemain.

**.oOo.**

Mais Roxas ne changea pas d'attitude le lendemain. Les jours suivants, il continua son étrange manège. Presque apathique, il ne réagissait plus aux taquineries, concentré sur ses devoirs et révisions, ou bien plongé dans d'obscures pensées.

Après deux mois à supporter sa mauvaise humeur, le plus vieux commençait malgré lui à être un peu inquiet. Le gamin ne semblait pourtant pas être malade, il n'avait pas pu choper sa grippe...  
Axel fronça les sourcils.  
Peut-être avait-il fait quelque chose, pendant sa convalescence ? À vrai dire, il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs, des bribes que sa mémoire lui avait gracieusement abandonnées. Mais à ce qu'il pouvait se souvenir des crises de rire de sa mère lorsqu'elle évoquait ses maladies, il avait souvent tendance à dire - faire ? - des choses étranges lorsqu'il était souffrant...

Maintenant, comment était-il censé savoir ce qu'il avait fait ? Il ne se voyait pas aller demander au principal concerné pourquoi il tirait une gueule de six pieds de long en permanence.  
Ça risquait d'être plutôt contre-productif...

Il observa l'heure. 16h45.  
À cette heure-ci, il devait certainement être en train de réviser à la bibliothèque. Il avait dû trouver des boules quies, finalement, car il ne venait réviser chez le roux que le week-end, à présent. La sonnerie de son portable le tira de ses pensées.  
Un regard sur l'écran et il sourit.

- Allô Demyx ? Ouais… nan euh… tu peux venir chez moi s'il te plait ? Tout de suite ?

**.oOo.**

Roxas gratta son oreille, que le coton glissé à l'intérieur démangeait furieusement. Il détestait cordialement cette sensation de chatouillis qui l'empêchait de se concentrer. Mais cette précaution était nécessaire, voire indispensable, pour qu'il puisse travailler. Sinon il entendait toutes les conversations des greluches autour de lui.

Il soupira bruyamment, indifférent aux regards que lui lançaient ce tas d'oisifs à la cervelle périmée depuis des lustres. Il avait bien tenté de les faire expulser de la bibliothèque en plaidant sa cause auprès de la responsable des lieux.  
Hélas, cette dernière - malgré le fait qu'elle aimait bien Roxas, le seul qui étudiait vraiment ici - n'avait rien pu faire. Elle aurait bien voulu, mais essayer de virer ces fils et filles à papa revenait à jouer à la roulette russe avec sa place…

Quant au lycéen, il préférait de loin souffrir en silence - sans jeux de mots - plutôt que d'avoir à en parler à son père. Avec son influence, il aurait certes réglé le problème en deux temps trois mouvements, mais il en aurait aussi conclu en un instant que son fils ne pouvait se débrouiller seul.  
Et Roxas préférait faire face à n'importe quoi plutôt que d'en passer par là.

Il passa sa main dans ses épis d'or, souriant à nouveau. De toute façon, il n'allait pas se plaindre, il était le seul responsable de sa situation.  
C'était lui qui avait décidé de ne plus aller réviser chez Axel, histoire d'éviter…

… d'éviter quoi au juste ? Il n'en savait rien, en fait. Mais il sentait que s'il restait trop longtemps avec le rouquin, quelque chose risquait de se passer.  
Quant à savoir ce qu'était ce "quelque chose"…

…  
Eh bien tout compte fait, il ne tenait pas tout à fait à le découvrir. Il avait déjà assez à réfléchir avec ses cours pour ne pas se torturer l'esprit avec ce genre de chose.

Un troisième et dernier soupir franchit ses lèvres, le convainquant que cela ne servirait à rien de s'acharner à travailler ici.  
Se levant, il rangea dans sa mallette ses affaires de cours, avant d'empiler la dizaine de livres qu'il avait sortis des rayons et de les charger dans ses bras.  
Il s'arrêta devant la bibliothécaire le temps de lui demander la permission d'emmener ces derniers avec lui dans une salle de classe vide - permission qu'il obtint sans aucune difficulté.  
Il sourit à Riku, assis à une autre table, en passant. Ce dernier avait vraiment une capacité de concentration effrayante, pour travailler ici sans problème. Surtout avec tous les chuchotements autour de lui à propos de son "exceptionnelle beauté, son corps de Dieu grec, ses yeux d'océan et son charme siiiiiii … maman !" qui faisaient baver les filles.

Et bien rire Roxas, qui connaissait le jeune homme bien mieux qu'elles.  
Il avait un temps été la cible de ce genre de chuchotis. Un temps.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'elles croisent son regard noir.  
Bizarrement, après… il avait eu la paix.

Il parcourut quelques couloirs avant de trouver une classe vide - et ouverte, surtout. Une fois sa pile de livres posée délicatement sur un bureau, il étala ses propres affaires et se remit au travail, soulagé de pouvoir enfin goûter au divin silence.

**.oOo.**

Axel se demanda un instant si, lorsqu'il entrait chez lui, Demyx ne défonçait pas la porte avec l'épaule, pour faire autant de bruit. Ça aurait d'ailleurs peut-être expliqué certaines choses concernant l'état de sa porte.  
Il tenta de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, tandis que son excité de meilleur ami s'installait, sans cesser de babiller.  
Le plus fort possible, évidemment.  
Il marchait sur pile, ou est-ce qu'il était branché sur le secteur, bon sang ?!

- Aloooors ! De quoi tu voulais parler ?!

- Hein ? Fit le rouquin, brusquement tiré de ses pensées par le cri du punk.

- Ben, tu m'as bien dit de venir pour parler, non ? Alors vas-y, je t'écoute.

Le postier haussa un sourcil.  
Il ne s'en rendait pas souvent compte, mais malgré son attitude impossible et sa sale manie de hurler, Demyx avait quand même des yeux et un - petit ?(1) - cerveau. Et qu'il lui arrivait de s'en servir pour aider ses amis.  
Avec un soupir faussement blasé, le roux décida de tout lui raconter. Enfin, non, _ presque _tout. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Demyx, mais il préférait de loin éviter de le mettre au courant du meurtre, par prudence. C'était déjà compliqué avec une seule personne qui savait...

Il resta donc volontairement vague sur les circonstances de sa rencontre avec le blondinet, se contentant de lui expliquer pour le chantage – qui finalement ne le gênait pas tant que ça – les cours, la maladie, les révisions et son « absence »…  
Après son récit, un long silence envahit son appartement, tandis que Demyx faisait bouillir ses neurones pour assimiler le flot d'informations. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, il releva la tête et frappa son poing dans sa main, les yeux brillants de l'excitation d'avoir résolu un problème insoluble.

- Je sais ! Il te fait la tête parce qu'il n'a pas apprécié que tu lui fasses des avances trop poussées quand vous vous êtes rencontrés !

Un ou deux coups sur le crâne du punk plus tard, le roux le pria de s'expliquer, un tic nerveux au bord de la paupière.

- Mais quoiiii ! geignit-il. Ce n'est pas ce que t'as fait ce soir-là pour qu'il te transforme en esclave ?

- Non, Demyx, grinça Axel en tentant de garder son calme. Je n'ai jamais touché Roxas. Pourquoi tu en arrives forcément à cette conclusion ?

- Ben… t'as vu comment tu le regardes ? Moi ça me semblait évident que tu voulais lui faire des choses… ce n'est pas le cas ?

- … Non, Dem. Et même si c'était le cas, Blondie doit pas être de ce bord-là …

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? C'est peut-être même pour ça qu'il t'évite, tu ne crois pas ?

Un vague « hmmm » songeur lui répondit. Le guitariste s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole – certainement pour une bêtise – quand une sonnerie explosive se fit entendre dans la pièce. Demyx se dépêcha de décrocher, reconnaissant son boss au numéro qui s'affichait.  
Il raccrocha quelques instants plus tard et se tourna vers son meilleur ami, la mine déçue.

- Le boss a besoin de moi, désolé Ax, j'dois y aller.

- Pas de problème. Au fait, t'es au courant que ton portable est aussi bruyant que toi ?

Le musicien, déjà à la porte, lui tira la langue comme un gamin, avant de lui lancer joyeusement :

- Bonne chance avec ton chéri, hein ! Et faites pas trop de choses !

Le bouquin envoyé par le roux l'atteignit en pleine tête, l'expulsant de force de l'appartement. La vision de son meilleur ami s'écroulant sur le sol, juste avant que la porte ne se referme, eut au moins le mérite d'apaiser un peu les nerfs d'Axel.

**.oOo.**

Roxas travaillait depuis déjà plus de ¾ d'heure, quand Riku débarqua, essoufflé et rouge comme une pivoine. Le blondinet, qui s'apprêtait à hurler sur l'opportun - même si c'était son meilleur ami – qui venait le déranger dans son travail, se stoppa net en apercevant les prunelles de l'argenté.  
Il était paniqué.

- Riku ? Quel est le problème ?

Parce que là, c'était sûr qu'il y en avait un.

- Je… Kai… Kairi, elle ne va pas très bien.

En moins de dix secondes top chrono, Roxas était debout, ses affaires rangées en vrac dans sa mallette, une pile de bouquins dans ses bras et l'autre dans ceux de Riku.  
Celui-ci repartit au pas de course, suivi de près par son camarade de classe. Ils retrouvèrent Kairi, Sora et Naminé dans leur classe principale. La sœur de Roxas tapotait maladroitement l'épaule de la rousse, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Sora. Les deux arrivants prirent place de façon à entourer la demoiselle, à lui offrir un cocon de présences rassurantes.  
Lorsqu'elle fut enfin calmée, elle réussit à expliquer – suite à la question muette qui brillait dans les pupilles de Sora – ce qui la mettait dans cet état.

- C'est… c'est ma cousine, Xion. Elle avait disparu. On… ils viennent de la retrouver…

Le silence tomba. Personne n'avait besoin de détail. Les larmes de Kairi n'étaient en aucun cas des larmes de joie. Ils avaient retrouvé Xion, oui. Mais certainement pas en bon état.  
Déjà Kairi continuait, entre deux sanglots.

- Elle… Elle allait à une fête, ce soir-là. Elle était venue chez moi pour se maquiller, parce que j'habitais un peu plus près du lieu de la fête il paraît. Mais elle ne voulait pas me dire qui était celui avec qui elle s'y rendait. Elle est partie de chez moi vers 19h… et on ne l'a plus revue. On a retrouvé son… son… On l'a retrouvée il y a deux jours. Ma tante m'a dit qu'ils avaient utilisé son dossier dentaire, ça faisait trop longtemps que…

Roxas leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Riku. Ce dernier se pencha à son oreille pour lui expliquer, le plus doucement possible, que lorsqu'un corps était dans un état de décomposition trop avancé, on était obligé d'utiliser les empreintes dentaires pour identifier le cadavre.  
Un doute assailli Roxas.

- Kairi ? Ça fait combien de temps que Xion a… ?

Un hoquet, la jeune fille parut réfléchir, puis lui répondit :

- 2 mois. Peut-être un peu plus. Je le sais, on avait pris une photo ensemble ce soir-là pour immortaliser sa tenue, tant on la trouvait réussie. Regardez.

Elle fouilla un instant dans la poche de sa robe pour en extirper une photographie un peu froissée, qui en avait visiblement vu de toutes les couleurs.  
Le cœur de Roxas fit un bond.

Aux côtés de son amie, une jeune fille lui ressemblant énormément souriait, ses cheveux noirs contrastant avec le roux de Kairi.  
Il n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître, tandis que sa gorge se serrait.  
C'était elle qu'Axel avait tuée.

D'un seul coup, la réalité du geste de son « esclave » l'atteint en pleine tête. Lorsqu'il avait vu le corps, dans cette ruelle, ça lui avait semblé moins… moins grave, presque. C'était une inconnue. Il était désolé pour elle, bien sûr. Mais c'était tout. Il l'avait oubliée, au profit d'Axel.

Sauf que maintenant, la donne avait changé.  
Maintenant, cette inconnue avait un nom. Une identité.  
Une famille.  
Une famille qui s'était inquiétée, pendant ces deux mois.  
Une famille qui avait pleuré sa disparue.  
Une famille qui allait demander vengeance.

Et Axel serait la cible.  
Choqué par le chemin que ses pensées avaient pris, le blond vacilla sur sa chaise. Son regard flotta quelques instants dans le vague, jusqu'à rencontrer la pendule fixée au fond de la pièce.  
18h40.  
Une sorte d'électrochoc parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, le forçant à sauter sur ses pieds, à la surprise de ses amis.  
Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour détaler, après s'être excusé, ses livres sous le bras. Le temps de rendre son bien à la bibliothécaire, qui lui souhaita une bonne soirée avec le sourire, et il s'enfuyait déjà vers l'entrée du bâtiment principal.

Le rouquin était là, appuyé contre sa moto, son casque posé sur son bolide, les bras croisés. Au moment où son regard émeraude se fondit dans ses pupilles, le lycéen se figea, en proie à un frisson lui dévorant la colonne vertébrale.  
Il se força à avancer, raide comme un piquet, jusqu'à attraper le casque que lui tendait son esclave. Il hésitait presque à s'accrocher à Axel, lorsqu'il fut assis sur sa moto.  
Le plus vieux haussa un sourcil, toujours aussi étonné de l'attitude du blond. Il finit par décider de ne plus y penser pour l'instant.  
Même si les paroles de Demyx lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à démarrer, il sentit une main presque _timide_ se poser contre son ventre. Le nain paraissait… presque terrorisé. À l'opposé du gamin arrogant qu'il côtoyait habituellement.  
Le changement en était presque choquant.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, ni pendant le trajet, ni après. Le blondinet se contenta de lui lancer un étrange regard avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner, raide comme un automate.

**.oOo.**

Roxas se retourna dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Dans sa tête tournaient en boucle les évènements de la journée.

Axel était un meurtrier.  
Le mot le choquait presque. En fait, ce qui le choquait vraiment, c'était plutôt de mettre ce mot à côté du nom d'Axel.  
Le Axel qu'il connaissait – croyait connaître ? - n'était pas un assassin. Ou en tout cas il n'en avait pas l'air. Pas du tout. Quand il l'observait, il ne voyait qu'un homme. Un homme un peu déjanté, désillusionné, aussi. Mais un homme.  
Il se demandait parfois ce qu'il faisait comme travail, mais jusqu'ici l'inspection de son appartement n'avait rien donné de très probant.  
Son appartement.

Roxas s'arrêta un instant dans son cheminement de pensées.  
Comment pouvait-il se balader ainsi dans cet appartement sans aucun problème, avec un dingue à même pas deux mètres de lui ?

Simple.  
Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire.  
Aussi étrange que cela lui apparaissait, il n'en avait rien à faire, ce qu'Axel avait fait.  
Rien du tout.  
Il ne connaissait pas cet autre Axel. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul Axel, et ne se concentrait que sur lui. Tout simplement.

Il ricana amèrement en comprenant la fin de sa pensée.  
Ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu s'avouer.  
Dans la révélation de la culpabilité d'Axel, ce n'était pas qu'il soit un meurtrier qui le terrorisait.  
C'était la possibilité qu'il soit arrêté.

La possibilité qu'il ne soit plus jamais là.

**.oOo.**

Axel poussa un soupir, tandis qu'il se retournait pour la soixante-cinq mille quatre cent treizième fois dans son lit.  
Ce soir, le sommeil semblait convaincu que le fuir serait plus qu'amusant. Ou alors c'était ce fichu marchand de sable qui avait oublié de faire sa tournée dans le secteur.

Ou alors c'était les paroles – débilités ? - que Demyx avait débité durant l'après-midi.

Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

_« - Ben… t'as vu comment tu le regardes ? Moi ça me semblait évident que tu voulais lui faire des choses… ce n'est pas le cas ? »_

Faire des choses à Roxas ?  
À vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Certes, le blondinet ne manquait pas de charme, avec son caractère explosif et ses pupilles d'océan qui lui mangeaient le visage, mais...  
Le postier fit la moue devant la pensée qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir et qui était, il le savait, le plus énorme mensonge qu'il aurait pu se faire à lui même.  
Oui, même en comptant le jour où il avait dit à sa mère que c'était le chat qui avait cassé le miroir de la salle de bain et non lui. (2)

Roxas avait beaucoup de charme, oui, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'aurait attiré.  
Ou plutôt, ce qui l'attirait.  
Roxas était un gamin incroyablement têtu, arrogant, sûr de lui, hautain, énervant...

Et incroyablement fascinant.  
Il n'avait jamais vu un nain pareil. Il agissait comme un gamin, et dans la seconde qui suivait, montrait plus de maturité qu'un adulte comme lui – quoique, peut-être n'était-il pas le meilleur exemple qui soit au monde...  
Il se payait un père exigeant à l'impossible, à ce qu'il avait pu en voir, mais supportait sans broncher la montagne qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à se l'avouer, mais depuis ces deux mois qu'ils se connaissaient, Roxas avait changé sa vie, du tout au tout. Il n'était plus aussi amer de la vie. Quand il se levait le matin, c'était essentiellement en se demandant quelle nouveauté Roxas aurait encore inventée pour le plier à ses ordres.  
Ordres qui le faisaient bien marrer.  
Alors peut-être, _peut-être,_ que Demyx avait raison.

Axel aimait bien Roxas. Même... plus que bien.  
Quelque chose dans ce gamin l'attirait, entre son apparence et sa façon d'être. Quelque chose le rapprochait inexorablement de lui, comme s'il ne pouvait résister à l'aimantation de ses pupilles couleur saphir.  
Peut-être bien qu'il aimerait lui faire des choses.

Mais s'il continuait à lui faire la gueule comme ça, c'était vite vu que rien ne se passerait.  
Avant longtemps.  
Voire pas du tout.  
Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net, qu'il sache si c'était à cause de lui que ce gamin lui tirait une tronche de six pieds de long depuis quelques jours.  
Si c'était quelque chose qu'il avait fait… ou bien si le gamin était attiré par lui ?  
On peut toujours rêver, hein…

Quelques secondes après, le roux finit par s'endormir, l'esprit en paix et un plan trottant dans sa caboche rousse.  
Demain, on serait samedi, et il devait aller le chercher vers 10h, comme depuis 2 mois.  
Demain, il profiterait de ça pour en parler avec lui.

À la méthode musclée, s'il le fallait.

* * *

(1) Nous vous demandons quelques minutes de patience, l'auteur vient de se faire noyer sous une vague géante sortie d'on ne sait où…

(2) Rigolez pas, j'ai sorti un mensonge comme ça à ma mère une fois… bon j'avais cinq ans hein !

_En espérant que ça vous a plu ! ^_^ A la semaine prochaaaaine ~_


	8. Chapter 8

**Note :** AHAHAHA pour une fois je m'y suis prise à l'avance et tout, pour bien pouvoir le poster ce matin tout frais tout beau pour bien commencer la journée ! Héhé ! è_é. Et pour le reste, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Vraiment. Héhéhéhé. ='D

**Chapeauline :** T'inquiète pas pour les cours, je me repose, je ne ferais pas de burn-out juste avant le dernier chapitre. =D (quoi que ça pourrait être une idée... *PAN*). Et oui, avant je ne faisais que commenter :) Bien sûr que toi aussi tu peux écrire et poster tes écrits, c'est comme ça qu'on s'améliore ! Pour le corps, lis, tu sauras ! (Et si c'est pas assez clair demande, et euh j'essayerai de te répondre *PAN*). Demyx... c'est encore un mystère, ça xD. Et pour le fait de témoigner contre Axel... tu verras ;D  
Oh, et l'idée du psychopathe Axel chouchinou *meurt embrochée par un chakrams*, c'est pas de moi, c'est une amie qui avait sorti l'idée et qui me l'a offerte. xD Et volontiers, pour la commentatrice attitrée ! ;D Mais crée toi un vrai compte que je te réponde en mp, non ? ;;

**Miss manga :** Oui, Axel a tué. Et est un psychopathe de première. =') Et pour la question bah... découvre là dans ce chapitre \o/ *excitée comme une puce* Et pour le gilet de sauvetage et le dico, promis, j'y penserai. xD Merchi pour cette review ! (L)

**Pika :** Mais de rien, c'est toujours un plaisir ! Et c'est le vendredi, pas le lundi, pardon ;;

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Un petit son à la fois irritant et insistant tira Axel du sommeil avec un grognement sourd. Qui que cela pouvait bien être, il avait vraiment intérêt à savoir courir.  
Vite.  
Sa main hésitante partit à la recherche de l'horrible petit objet bruyant qui lui refusait les bras de Morphée.  
Un message.  
De Roxas. Évidemment. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

_« Je t'attends au coin de la rue, dans une heure. R. » _

Dans une heure.  
Ça lui laissait à peu près le temps de se préparer, donc.  
Avec un soupir, il sortit de son lit pour errer, véritable zombie, jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il en ressortait, déjà plus frais et un linge autour des épaules pour éponger ses pics roux dégoulinants d'eau.

Un petit-déjeuner englouti et les dix minutes nécessaires à sa coiffure plus tard, il enfila son casque et, le second sous le bras, rejoignit sa moto. Durant tout le trajet s'échafaudaient déjà maints et maints plans dans son esprit, tous plus abracadabrantesques les uns que les autres.  
Au final, il ne retint que le premier – le seul vraisemblable – et efficace, lorsqu'on observait le visage fermé de Roxas. Ce dernier ne décrocha pas un mot de tout le voyage. La seule réaction à laquelle il eut droit fut un regard à la fois sombre et intrigué lorsqu'il referma délicatement le verrou de la porte derrière eux.  
Comme seule réponse à l'inquisition brûlant dans les pupilles saphir, le roux se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Demyx.

Un haussement de sourcil plus tard, le blondinet commença à décharger son sac sur la table de son hôte. Ce dernier s'était déjà affalé sur son fauteuil favori, un pavé assez conséquent – 600 pages, au bas mot – sur les genoux. Pourtant, il ne l'ouvrit pas. Son regard radioactif restait irrémédiablement fixé sur la silhouette de Roxas.  
Qui commençait d'ailleurs à trouver cela pesant.  
Enfin, il l'entendit prendre la parole.

- Rox, il s'est passé un truc, ces derniers…

- J'ai du travail.

Difficile de faire plus froid. Axel eut un instant l'impression que des ours polaires allaient passer la porte pour venir s'installer chez lui, tant son appartement semblait être passé du mode « petit nid douillet » à celui de « banquise en plein hiver ».  
Il se dissuada de retenter l'expérience en apercevant le lycéen penché sur ses feuilles d'anglais.  
Celui qui osait déranger le démon du travail sans au moins une bonne assiette de nourriture dans la main mettait sa vie en danger.  
En très, très grand danger.  
Et il était trop tôt pour qu'il fasse à manger.

Il décida donc de se replonger dans son livre sans plus lui prêter d'attention. Même si la chose était peu aisée, avec ses pensées qui s'envolaient sans cesse dans sa direction.  
De temps à autre, il entendait le blondinet grogner sur ses cours. Avec un sourire, il se questionnait alors sur ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans sa jolie petite caboche.

_« I was in such a frame of mind that I arrived… » _

Un mouvement rouge vif à la périphérie de son regard attira son attention. Presque automatiquement, il retourna les yeux sur son livre, et se replongea dans la lecture.

_« That I arrived… »_

Il entendait sa respiration, calme et profonde. Il pouvait même l'imaginer en détail, son torse se soulevant à un rythme lent, les yeux fixés sur son livre, se mordant peut-être même les lèvres, absorbé par sa lecture…  
Il poussa un soupir bruyant, tentant de chasser ces pensées plus que contre-productives de son esprit. Si ça continuait, il ne pourrait jamais finir ces fichus exercices !

Avec un sourire amusé, Axel observait son lycéen préférer passer une main dans sa tignasse d'or, l'ébouriffant un peu plus.  
Il semblait passablement perturbé.  
Il se demandait bien pourquoi…

Deux heures s'égrenèrent ainsi, partagées entre le souffle profond du postier, plongé dans sa lecture, et les grognements frustrés de Roxas. Le calvaire de sa concentration fut d'ailleurs mis à rude épreuve, lorsque le roux commença à s'affairer au repas. Il ignorait ce qu'il préparait, mais s'il n'avait pas eu si faim, il lui aurait volontiers beuglé dessus pour qu'il cesse de s'agiter comme ça. Et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ce fut une délicieuse odeur s'échappant du four qui commença à le torturer.  
Il était si concentré à essayer d'ignorer son environnement qu'il en arriva finalement à sursauter comme un diable lorsque ses feuilles d'analyse d'anglais disparurent soudainement. Il s'apprêtait à hurler, mais Axel fut plus rapide. À peine eut-il l'idée de s'énerver qu'une assiette remplie de lasagnes fumantes se matérialisa sous son nez.

Il eut juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le roux lui enfilait une fourchette remplie dans le gosier, lançant un joyeux « bon appétit ! » en même temps.  
Trop abasourdi pour réagir d'une autre façon, le blondinet avala sa – délicieuse, il devait bien l'avouer – bouchée de lasagnes et recommença le mouvement. Axel sourit en l'observant. Il avait certainement très faim, pour manger avec autant d'appétit.

Le repas se déroula donc dans un silence quasi religieux, uniquement troublé par le bruit des fourchettes qui raclaient sur la céramique des assiettes, tentant de récupérer le maximum de béchamel (1). Des deux côtés, les cerveaux chauffaient, l'un réfléchissant au meilleur moyen d'aborder ce sujet si miné, le second cherchant au contraire les échappatoires possibles pour ne pas avoir à affronter son esclave et bourreau.  
Quand Axel ouvrit enfin la bouche, ce fut comme s'il avait craché de la lave en même temps.

- Roxas, est-ce que tu vas te décider à m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ces derniers temps ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Quelques secondes d'un horrible silence.  
Puis Roxas, mis à mal par les pupilles d'émeraude qui semblaient presque lui brûler la peau, se releva.

- Toilettes.

Il prit la direction des cabinets, visiblement décidé à y rester aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.  
C'était sans compter sur l'avis d'Axel.  
Au moment où le gamin passa près de lui, il passa à l'attaque.

Attrapant son bras d'une main, son épaule de l'autre, il se releva en glissant sa jambe devant l'une de celles de Roxas. Le gamin eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que son aîné l'avait déjà fait basculer. Avant d'avoir pu dire « ouf ! », il était allongé sur le sol, Axel au-dessus de lui, ses mains emprisonnant ses poignets, le maintenant par terre contre sa volonté.  
Le gamin vira presque instantanément au rouge brique. Le postier eut juste le temps de se demander si c'était de colère ou de gêne avant que Roxas n'ouvre la bouche :

- Mais ça va pas, espèce de babouin débile et dégénéré ! Tu veux que j'te fasse avaler du méthanol ou quoi ?!

Ok.  
C'était de la colère.

Un instant, le rouquin remercia le ciel d'avoir pensé à lui bloquer les mains, sinon il se serait certainement déjà fait arracher les yeux…  
Plongeant ses prunelles dans l'océan en face de lui, il eut la satisfaction de le voir se taire.

- Bien. Maintenant, vas-tu enfin me faire le plaisir de m'expliquer pourquoi tu tire la gueule ces derniers jours ?

- Je… je ne tire pas la gueule, marmonna le blond en détournant le regard.

- Roxas, soupira son aîné. Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne me le diras pas. Alors à moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on passe les trois prochaines heures allongés là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, accouche.

Roxas soupire à son tour.

- Je la connaissais. Enfin, non, mais une de mes amies oui.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu l'as tuée, Axel !

Un instant de silence, le temps pour Axel de prendre un air totalement ahuri devant l'incongruité de la réplique. Fronçant les sourcils, il répliqua presque lentement, comme s'il pensait que Roxas débloquait :

- Merci pour le scoop, gamin. Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais ça fait déjà un bout de temps que ça s'est passé… Ce n'est que maintenant que tu le réalises ? Il me semblait pourtant que tu en étais parfaitement conscient, lorsque tu as fait de moi ton esclave !

Le ton accusateur, couplé aux derniers mots plutôt appuyés eurent le loisir de faire virer le gamin au rouge brique.  
De gêne, cette fois-ci, Axel en était presque sûr.  
Comme pour lui donner raison, le blondinet détourna à nouveau les yeux, avant de marmonner :

- Je connais sa cousine. C'est ma meilleure amie.

- Et alors ? Je vois toujours pas le problème ! En quoi le fait que tu connaisses cette fille te fait changer d'attitude comme ça ?!

- Alors le problème, tronche d'épouvantail, c'est qu'ils vont chercher le meurtrier ! Le problème, c'est que tu vas bientôt te retrouver avec tous les flics de la ville aux fesses !

- Et alors, en quoi ça te pose problème ? s'énerva le rouquin. T'as peur qu'on se rende compte que t'as traîné avec moi ?!

- Raaah mais non crétin ! Je veux pas te perdre !

La tirade, terminée sur un cri, laissa place à un silence presque choquant. Axel, abasourdi, fixait Roxas avec des yeux de merlan frit. L'information mit quelques bonnes secondes à atteindre son cerveau, qui gela sous le choc.  
Ce fut donc son corps qui réagit.

Roxas ne comprit pas totalement ce qui se passa ensuite. Tout ce qu'il vit, c'est qu'Axel avait bougé. Plutôt vite.  
Un instant après, ses lèvres étaient soudées aux siennes.  
Renonçant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Roxas se contenta de fermer les yeux pour mieux profiter du baiser. Quelques instants – une éternité ? – plus tard, le rouquin mit fin à leur étreinte, une lueur malicieuse dansant dans se pupilles d'émeraude.

- Tu pouvais pas simplement le dire, au lieu de me faire tout ce cirque ?

Roxas se contenta d'hausser les épaules, aussi rouge que les cheveux de son aîné. Sentant le regard de ce dernier qui ne cessait de le fixer, il finit par agir à son tour.  
Profitant d'avoir à nouveau les mains libres – Axel les avait lâchées quelques instants auparavant – il attrapa sa nuque et le tira vers lui, joignant leurs bouches à nouveau.  
Axel ne se fit pas prier.

Quelques instants après, sans que Roxas n'ait vraiment compris comment – trop concentré sur la douceur de la peau du rouquin – ils se retrouvèrent allongés dans le lit de ce dernier.

**.oOo.**

- Roxas ?

- Ouais ?

- Pourquoi tu voulais me faire boire du méthanol, exactement ?

- Ça rend aveugle.

Un instant de silence.

- Sympa…

**.oOo.**

- Roxas ?

- Hmmm ?

- Il est bientôt 19 heures… Tu vas être en retard, si on se grouille pas.

Le lycéen haussa un sourcil, lançant un regard un peu surpris à son interlocuteur, qui remettait déjà son pantalon, en pleine forme.  
Il lui fit une grimace.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux péter la forme comme ça, exactement ? T'es humain ?

Il entendit le rire pétillant d'Axel envahir la pièce avant que le jeune homme ne glisse sa main dans ses épis d'or pour les désordonner encore plus.

- T'inquiète pas, gamin. Ça viendra avec l'expérience.

Axe un grognement, ledit gamin s'extraya des draps pour aller chercher ses propres vêtements, qui avaient valsé sur le sol quelques heures auparavant – merci Axel. Le rouquin observa son jeune amant se déplacer, peu assuré. Il ne put se retenir que quelques instants avant d'exploser de rire devant sa démarche de pingouin. Sous le regard courroucé du lycéen, il s'excusa, avant d'ajouter avec un clin d'œil malicieux :

- Rassure-toi, ça aussi, ça ira mieux avec l'habitude.

Quelques minutes, jurons et grognement plus tard, les deux garçons étaient prêts à quitter l'appartement. Juste le temps pour Roxas d'hausser à nouveau un sourcil en voyant son esclave défaire le verrou.  
Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- Ben quoi ? J'te l'ai dit quand on est arrivés, non ? T'aurais eu envie d'être dérangé par Demyx ?

Un grognement plus tard, ils partaient en direction de la moto du plus vieux. Le trajet fut plutôt court – même s'il parut durer une éternité pour ce pauvre Roxas.  
Ce dernier poussa un immense soupir de soulagement en se relevant. Le temps de retirer le casque et de se retourner, et il put à nouveau hausser un sourcil. Pour une étrange raison, Axel le fixait, tête nue, son propre casque posé sur le réservoir du bolide.

- Il y a un problème, l'épouvantail ?

N'obtenant pour unique réponse qu'une moue silencieuse, Roxas décida de laisser ça au compte d'un déblocage passager, et tendit le casque à son propriétaire.  
Ce fut son erreur.  
Dans le silence de la ruelle, on entendit l'écho d'un casque qui tombe à terre.

Axel avait attrapé les mains du blondinet – le faisant lâcher ce qu'il tenait au passage – pour le tirer d'un coup sec vers lui. Trop surprise pour réagir, sa victime n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que d'avancer d'un pas comme il le désirait.  
Il ne le lâcha que quelques bonnes minutes plus tard, le souffle presque erratique.  
Une moue malicieuse se redessina sur son visage en observant la délicate couleur vermeille qu'avait pris le teint de son lycéen préféré. Celui-ci grommela quelque chose avant de s'enfuir presque en courant en direction de sa maison.  
Resté seul, toujours assis sur sa moto, Axel sourit.

Sacré gamin.

* * *

(1) Ok, donc je viens de me donner faim, toute seule, en plein milieu d'un cours. Snif.

_Voilà, la suite la semaine prochaine ! Je vous en supplie, je suis méga complexée sur ce chapitre, alors vainquez votre flemme pour commenter, dites moi si c'est bien ou pas bien ! ;; Ca me ferait vraiment du bien d'avoir des retour, nyah (L)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Note :** Hey ! Voilà le chapitre 9, tout chaud tout beau :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Et merci pour toutes ces gentilles reviews durant cette semaine (L)

**Pika :** Aaah, eh bien j'espère que tu as savouré ton lundi, et que tu savoureras le prochain ! :) Merci pour la review (L)

**Chapeauline :** Huhu, bonjour oui. Rooh, c'était vraiment ton préféré ? Ca fait chaud au coeur ! ;;  
Effectivement, une console c'est chaud pour faire un compte... mais au pire tu peux faire le compte via ton ordi, puis y accéder avec la console, non ?  
Pour l'idée, oui c'est moi qui l'ai développée, mais bon, voilà ^^ Et t'inquiète pas pour les fautes ;)

**Miss Manga** : Heureuse de savoir que ça t'a plus, merci tout plein ! ;; Et j'espère que le suivant ça va te plaire :) Et pour le courir... oh, bah, tu verras ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Roxas faisait la moue, bras croisés, adossé contre le portail de son lycée, son visage impassible. De loin, il aurait pu passer pour un bloc de marbre taillé à l'image d'humain.  
De près, la réalité était… un peu différente. Quelqu'un d'observateur aurait pu noter que sa joue droite était légèrement creusée – signe qu'il s'en mordait l'intérieur. Que ses yeux, pourtant d'apparence claire et glaciale, ne cessaient de revenir à un point bien précis de la route. Que sa main gauche, nonchalamment posée sur son bras, était pourtant crispée sur le tissu, laissant des plis sur sa chemise immaculée.

Bref. Roxas était tendu et nerveux.  
Et il attendait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'important, au vu de son état.  
Un motard arrivant en trombe, visiblement pressé, troubla la tranquillité du lycée. Il se gara à quelques pas du nain blond, se débarrassa de son casque et rejoignit son compagnon à grandes enjambées, se mèches rousses volant follement au vent.  
Quelques mots échangés – le grognement du blond – le roux qui rit en ébouriffant ses épis, et ils partent en direction du bâtiment.

**.oOo.**

- T'as cuisiné quoi, aujourd'hui ?

Seul un sourire répondit à la question du lycéen. Axel prit son temps pour s'installer, défaire son manteau, ouvrir son sac, fouiller dedans à la recherche de son Tupperware….

Il fit un sourire qui fendit sa tête en deux à la fin de son petit manège, à la vue du gosse de riche qui paraissait très proche de la crise de nerfs. Il finit par lui refiler sa part de riz au curry avant que le gamin ne lui pique une crise digne des plus grandes furies royales (1).  
Le repas se passa plus ou moins en silence, Roxas étant trop occupé à dévorer sa part pour parler… et Axel trop absorbé dans sa contemplation du nain.  
Chose que ledit nain finit par remarquer. Il n'hésita donc pas à apostropher son acolyte, par-dessus son bol de riz déjà fini.

- J'peux savoir pourquoi tu m'fixes ? J'ai un bouton au milieu de la tronche ?

- Non, t'as juste une très belle gueule d'ange.

Un silence passa dans la pièce – déjà peu bruyante, remarquez – le temps que ladite frimousse d'ange laisse ses joues virer au rouge brique, peut-être, qui sait, dans l'espoir de concurrencer la couleur des cheveux de son interlocuteur. Quant à ce dernier, il ne pouvait retenir un sourire carnassier devant ce gamin qui ne cessait de l'étonner. Tantôt tyrannique, tantôt jeune fille – pardon, jeune homme – rougissante…  
Il laissa son instinct le guider et se releva, le temps de faire trois pas pour clouer son tyran tyrannisé sur sa chaise, faisant taire les protestations qui montaient déjà dans sa gorge en écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Euh, Rox', t'as…

L'argenté – responsable de l'ouverture de la porte au demeurant – se figea au milieu de sa phrase. Sous ses yeux, un de ses meilleurs amis et rival se faisait purement et simplement rouler le patin du siècle par un inconnu à la tignasse rousse.  
Il ne prit pas le temps d'analyser ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et, après un vague sourire amusé, referma la porte aussi doucement que possible – bien que persuadé que de toute façon, même s'il était passé avec un éléphant rose et une fanfare sur le dos, ces deux-là n'auraient rien remarqué.

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, il croisa Kairi, qui lui demanda candidement où se trouvait Roxas. Il se contenta de lui sourire doucement.

- Il est un peu occupé, débrouillons nous sans lui, ok ?

**.oOo.**

- Inspecteur Leterrond ?

Le vieil homme releva la tête à l'entente de son nom, abandonnant momentanément des yeux ce dossier qui lui faisait grincer les dents à chaque fois qu'il en entendait parler. Le stagiaire devant lui tremblait légèrement du stress d'être en face d'un si haut gradé… et certainement aussi du fait qu'il était passablement irritable, depuis ces deux derniers mois que l'affaire durait.  
Il fallait dire que cette dernière était franchement agaçante…

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- On vous demande en salle d'autopsie…

Poussant un profond soupir, il repoussa sa chaise et en extirpa péniblement sa carcasse pour partir en direction de l'ascenseur qui le conduirait aux sous-sols de la morgue. Il était trop vieux pour tout ça. À six mois à peine de la retraite, et pourtant tout ça lui tombait dessus, maintenant. S'il ne parvenait pas à coincer le taré qui avait fait ça, il pouvait dire adieu à sa tranquillité, c'était sûr. Il avait l'une des familles les plus riches sur le dos, et il y avait peu de chances pour qu'ils le lâchent de sitôt…

Mais même sans ça, c'était presque une affaire d'honneur qui lui tenait les tripes. Une gamine disparue depuis deux mois sans la moindre trace, le moindre indice de qui pouvait avoir fait ça, pas même une demande de rançon. Deux mois à tourner en rond, interroger les proches, les moins proches, les distincts, les éventuels témoins… et rien.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'on leur délivre, quelques jours auparavant, le cadavre, tout chaud tout frais. Enfin, non, plus si frais. De toute évidence loin de là.  
Et là encore, de nouveau, rien du tout. Pas le moindre indice, pas la moindre preuve, tout du moins à l'œil nu. Aussi espérait-il beaucoup de ce que le légiste allait lui annoncer…

Arrivé à la morgue, il frappa poliment au bureau de ce dernier, qui était penché sur un dossier quelconque, son travail d'autopsie finie. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, un sourire fatigué illumina son visage. Bon signe, ça, ça devait signifier une bonne nouvelle.

- Bonjour chef ! J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous.

L'inspecteur grogna vaguement, demandant directement la bonne nouvelle – peu disposé à entendre trop de choses le contrariant aujourd'hui.  
Cette dernière se matérialisa sous la forme d'un petit sachet, contenant un seul cheveu roux. Un sourire naquit doucement sur les lèvres du haut gradé. Ça, ça avait le mérite de remonter en flèche son moral pour la journée ! Enfin une preuve, une minuscule preuve dans le désert qu'avait causé ce meurtrier en « nettoyant » le corps de sa victime. Il sourit de toutes ses dents en annonçant :

- Excellent, David ! Envoyez donc ça aux gars d'en haut, qu'ils vérifient si ce taré est bien dans nos fichiers. Ce qui ne devrait pas m'étonner, d'ailleurs, un tel…

- Eh bien, c'est là qu'est la mauvaise nouvelle, chef… J'ai déjà personnellement vérifié avec une correspondance d'ADN, cet homme ne correspond à aucun fichier. Qui que soit ce type, il est resté clean jusqu'ici… ou alors il se planque bien.

- Chier !

L'interjection fut accompagnée d'un violent coup de poing sur une des tables de métal où les corps à autopsier reposaient normalement. Cette dernière, vide, laissa l'impact du coup se répercuter sur les murs de la pièce, infligeant un violent frisson au médecin légiste. Il regarda son chef repartir d'un pas pressé et visiblement furieux sans dire mot – sans doute de peur de s'attirer ses foudres s'il le faisait.  
Une fois retourné dans son bureau, le commissaire décrocha directement son téléphone.

- Durant ! aboya-t-il dans le combiné. Dans mon bureau, tout de suite !

Il ne fallut qu'environ une minute et trente-deux secondes pour que son subalterne apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte, essoufflé de sa petite course dans les couloirs et tremblant à l'idée de se faire peut-être renvoyer, vu l'humeur de son patron.

- C-Chef ?

- Retournez voir les proches de la gamine, tout de suite. Faites tout l'entourage s'il le faut, parent, cousins, amis de la famille, camardes, mais trouvez-moi quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir entendu parler d'un homme roux ! Prenez ça avec vous, et ne revenez qu'avec des bons résultats, vous m'entendez ?!

Il lança le petit sachet contenant le cheveu du suspect et renvoya le policier avec un regard qui promettait bien des choses s'il osait contrevenir à ce dernier ordre. Ce dernier couina un salut respectueux avant de s'enfuir quasiment en courant, sans voir son chef qui s'effondrait en un soupir fatigué sur sa chaise.

**.oOo.**

Axel poussa un soupir à en fendre un rocher sur toute sa longueur.  
Dire qu'il s'emmerdait comme un rat mort aurait été considéré, là, comme un euphémisme presque choquant. Assis en travers d'un de ses fauteuils, un livre retourné sur sa poitrine, il observait le ciel d'un œil morne.

Dans sa main, son portable reposait, coupable de son abattement. Quelques instants auparavant, il l'avait senti vibrer, preuve d'un nouveau sms, de Roxas. Ce dernier lui disait juste de ne pas venir le chercher à la sortie des cours. Son père avait décidé qu'ils iraient dîner tous les quatre en ville en famille, sans aucune idée de la raison.  
Pas de Roxas ce soir-là. Dommage. Il n'y pensait pas jusqu'alors, mais c'était fou comme ce gamin avait réussi à changer sa vie, à mettre un piquant fou à l'intérieur. Maintenant qu'il était tout seul et qu'il se posait un instant, il se rendait compte à quel point il se sentait vide et amorphe.  
Un coup d'œil vers la pendule – 16h45 environ – lui descendit encore plus le moral au fin fond des chaussettes qu'il ne portait actuellement pas. Il avait l'impression d'être un acteur d'une mauvaise comédie romantique, ou pire, une héroïne de shôjo-manga, qui n'aurait pas su se débrouiller seule une minute sans son teeendre amouuuur…

Il frissonna un instant à la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir.  
Quelle horreur.

Bien décidé à se défaire de son abattement, le rouquin se releva. Lire ne lui apporterait rien pour l'instant. Il ne pouvait pas appeler ses potes – Demyx comme les autres – ils bossaient tous. Après tout, tout le monde n'avait pas forcément la chance comme lui de ne travailler que la matinée… Il ne voyait pas tant que ça ce qu'il pourrait faire. Échanger des sms avec Roxas ne lui semblait pas une bonne idée, il préférait éviter de se faire incendier via son téléphone portable.  
Que faire, alors ?

La réponse ne lui vint qu'un bon moment plus tard, lorsque planté devant la fenêtre, il tentait de se remémorer l'imposante silhouette de la maison du blondinet et d'ainsi en déduire le nombre de pièces qu'elle pouvait bien contenir.  
Finalement, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas passer sa fin d'après-midi avec Roxas… il la passerait à autre chose. Comme visiter l'endroit où il habitait. Et même, peut-être, lui faire une petite surprise…

Il ne lui fallut quelques minutes pour se préparer, glissant dans une de ses poches un petit livre au passage – on ne sait jamais – avant de quitter son appartement à toute vitesse, ses pas pressés par l'excitation…

**.oOo.**

- Roxas ? Tu t'ennuies tant que ça ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête, interloqué par la question de sa jumelle. Celle-ci, assise en face de lui dans la limousine – venue les chercher sur ordre de son père et qui les ramenait à leur maison pour qu'ils se changent – lui souriait doucement. Comprenant la question muette posée dans le regard que le blond lui lança, elle élargit son sourire.

- Tu viens de soupirer pour la trente-huitième fois en moins de cinq minutes. Il me semble donc que tu ne dois pas être très heureux de te trouver là… Tu avais d'autres projets ?

- Je… non, pas du tout. Enfin, je comptais aller à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir travailler, comme tous les jours… ça m'ennuie un peu, je vais prendre du retard dans mes cours, ensuite…

Naminé hocha doucement la tête, son éternel doux sourire toujours peint sur ses lèvres. Roxas, la sentant satisfaite dans sa curiosité, lui rendit rapidement son sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le bout de ciel qu'il pouvait apercevoir de là où il se trouvait. S'il avait été plus attentif, il aurait perçu cette lueur malicieuse dans l'œil de sa sœur qui lui assurait qu'au fond, elle avait très bien compris que ce n'était pas de ne pas pouvoir travailler qui lui manquait, mais fine comme elle était, elle avait préféré ne rien dire.

L'arrêt chez eux fut plutôt court, le temps pour lui d'enfiler un costume un peu plus habillé que son uniforme, et pour Naminé une robe de cocktail blanche toute simple. Environ vingt minutes après leur arrivée, ils remontaient dans leur limousine. Il n'était plus très loin de 17h, ils devaient donc certainement être attendus à une sorte de réunion avant le dîner en question. Roxas regretta soudain de ne pas avoir pu emporter avec lui quelque chose, qu'importe ce que ce fut, un livre, un carnet…  
Il allait vraiment, vraiment s'emmerder. Il le sentait.

**.oOo.**

Axel gara discrètement sa moto entre deux voitures. Il n'aimait pas tellement faire ça, mais là au moins, on aurait un peu du mal à tenter de la défourailler – ça avait finalement des avantages d'être taillé comme une allumette.  
Après plusieurs tours du quartier – immense, il fallait bien l'avouer – il avait fini par repérer, près d'une des extrémités de cet énorme parc qui servait de « jardin » à la famille de Roxas, un petit muret qui pourrait lui servir à pénétrer dans la propriété sans se faire repérer. Il espérait juste ne pas se perdre en chemin, ensuite…

Quoi, comment ça, exagération ?  
Mais non, à peine…

Une fois son bazar rangé, il se dirigea donc à grands pas vers le mur qu'il avait repéré juste avant. Il ne lui fallut que deux essais pour parvenir à, avec un peu d'élan, sauter suffisamment haut et attraper le haut du muret. Il s'y hissa, satisfait de sa performance. Il aurait donné cher pour connaître la réaction du nain blondinet devant une telle acrobatie.  
Soucieux de ne pas se faire apercevoir – il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus discret, avec ses cheveux rouge pétant – il redescendit en vitesse du muret de l'autre côté, atterrissant sans bruit sur l'herbe.

Ouah.  
Il n'y avait pas à dire, le parc semblait encore plus grand lorsqu'on se trouvait à l'intérieur. Heureusement que la maison était suffisamment imposante pour qu'on puisse la voir même de loin, sinon il aurait eu peur de se perdre définitivement dans ce gigantesque espace de verdure…  
Il se mit donc en marche d'un pas plutôt gai, l'esprit tout de même alerte au cas où des espions auraient pu être planqués derrière des buissons près de lui.  
Euh, qui a parlé d'imagination un peu trop fertile ?

Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour traverser tout le parc, et arriver à l'arrière de la maison, vers des bâtisses de béton plutôt étendues. Curieux – et puis, après tout, il était là pour découvrir, hein ... – le rouquin se dirigea vers l'entrée de ces dernières. Il y découvrir à l'intérieur une bonne dizaine de box, certains contenants de superbes chevaux. Se trouvaient là aussi, autant qu'il pouvait le voir, du matériel d'équitation (selles, brides, brosses, tapis…), du foin, de la paille…  
Des écuries.  
Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne l'étonnait même pas ? Il aurait dû s'en douter en fait.

S'approchant du box le plus proche, il observa une magnifique bête au pelage luisant, d'une couleur un peu ambrée, parfois noire – si ses maigres souvenirs dans ce domaine étaient bons, cette robe-là devait être appelée « Bai », ou quelque chose d'approchant … - mais à la musculature parfaitement équilibrée. Même pour un amateur comme lui, c'était clair. Le cheval devant lui devait être particulièrement racé, peut-être même pur sang.  
Et il y avait tout à parier que les autres étaient du même gabarit.  
Axel ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

- Mais quel gosse de riche… !

**.oOo.**

Le soupir resta coincé au milieu de la gorge du blondinet. Il savait que son père n'apprécierait pas le moins du monde qu'il montre quelque signe d'ennui que ce soit lors d'une soirée où il fêtait la réussite d'une très grosse affaire. Mais il ne pouvait pas changer la chose, juste la dissimuler. Il s'emmerdait comme un rat mort. Et vu la vigilance de son père et de Larxene, hors de question d'essayer de jouer sur son portable ou même d'envoyer un quelconque message à Axel pour penser à autre chose, il se ferait griller direct.  
Axel…  
Il se demandait ce que son esclave devait bien être en train de faire, à ce moment-là. Peut-être faire la fête avec Demyx ? Arf, non, pas Demyx… pitié.

Un coup d'œil sur sa droite lui confirma que Naminé également aurait certainement souhaité être ailleurs. Bien sûr, le masque d'impassibilité peint sur son visage ne trahissait rien au regard du monde. Mais Naminé était sa jumelle, il la connaissait par cœur – en tout cas, mieux que le reste du monde. Et il pouvait sans aucun problème remarquer la tension dans ses muscles, celle dans son sourire, et son regard qui devait s'égarer aussi souvent que le sien.

Un second soupir emplit l'esprit du lycéen, tandis qu'il jetait un regard à la James Bond en direction de sa montre. 19h30.  
Pourvu que ce repas se finisse vite…

**.oOo.**

L'entrée dans la maison avait été un peu plus chaude que celle dans le parc. Il fallait dire que les domestiques étaient un peu plus nombreux dans cette zone-là. Normal. Il lui avait fallu attendre presque une demi-heure pour comprendre à quel moment se glisser par une des fenêtres ouvertes du rez-de-chaussée. Une des rares non surveillées par des caméras d'ailleurs, avec ses cheveux d'épouvantail, il pourrait remercier le dieu des roux s'il ne se faisait pas choper.

Sitôt dans la maison, il avait quitté la salle à manger – pièce dans laquelle il venait d'atterrir - pour s'engager dans les couloirs, véritable dédale insoupçonné depuis l'extérieur. Il en était à craindre de ne jamais pouvoir sortir de ce labyrinthe sans un fil d'Ariane providentiel, lorsque deux événements se produisirent simultanément.  
Il déboucha au détour d'un couloir sur un escalier menant à l'étage du dessus, et des voix se firent entendre, dans le couloir en face. Il n'hésita pas.

En moins de quelques secondes, il avait escaladé les quelques volées de marches. Pilant un instant devant le couloir rempli de portes qui s'offrait à son regard, il finit par entrer dans l'une des pièces les plus proches de lui.  
Il hésita un instant à y rester lorsqu'il découvrit une immense chambre à coucher, avec un lit deux places qui aurait pu abriter un bataillon trônant contre un des murs, un bureau à la coupe élégante en face et une immense armoire qui aurait pu faire tenir sa cuisine entière à l'intérieur à côté de lui. La seule chose qui le retint fut un petit détail qui le fit sourire.  
Sur la chaise de bureau se trouvait, négligemment jeté là, un uniforme de lycéen. Un uniforme qu'il connaissait bien. Sans le vouloir, il avait dû tomber sur la chambre de son cher Roxas.

Sans un bruit, il ouvrit l'armoire pour s'y glisser, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

**.oOo.**

Roxas monta directement dans sa chambre sitôt qu'ils furent rentrés, prétextant des devoirs à faire sous l'œil satisfait de son père qui pensait le voir se mettre – enfin ! – sérieusement à ses études.

En fait, il en avait juste marre d'écouter Larxene pérorer dans tous les coins, sa clope au bec. Ça lui refilait la migraine. Il entra dans la chambre en soupirant, gardant la lumière éteinte histoire de ne pas aggraver le mal qui lui vrillait les tempes.

Il enleva tour à tour sa cravate, sa chemise, son pantalon et ses chaussettes avant d'enfiler son bas de pyjama. Il comptait au début rester ainsi, mais un courant d'air glacé entre ses omoplates le convainquit de se mettre en quête de son haut de pyjama, finalement.  
Après avoir refermé la fenêtre que Naminé avait certainement dû ouvrir le matin même, afin d'aérer.  
Sacrée Naminé.

Une fois la fenêtre close, il se planta devant son armoire et en ouvrit la porte de la penderie, cherchant son haut de pyjama qui devait se cacher dans un coin.  
Une voix sortie d'outre-tombe le fit violemment sursauter.

- Elle est jolie, ta chambre…

Il pensa un instant céder à la panique.  
Avant de reconnaître _sa_ voix.  
Puis d'apercevoir les deux émeraudes qui le fixaient du fond de sa penderie.

- Axel ? Tu fous quoi dans mon armoire ?

Le jeune homme ricana, s'extrayant souplement de la jungle de vêtements où il s'était glissé, un peu auparavant. Il vint se planter devant le lycéen, l'empêchant ainsi d'accéder à un éventuel haut de pyjama.  
Et ne se gênant pas le moins du monde pour le reluquer autant que faire se peut.  
Roxas recula lentement pour tenter d'échapper à son prédateur. Peine perdue, il suivait chaque pas qu'il faisait avec une telle symétrie qu'il en aurait fait rougir une ombre.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, Roxas se retrouva acculé contre le mur, en proie à ce psychopathe aux yeux si attirants. Ce dernier colla son corps contre le sien, rapprochant son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent. Le lycéen écarquilla les yeux, son pouls s'affolant comme à chaque fois qu'Axel s'approchait trop de lui, en fait.  
Il savait que ce dernier était dangereux. Il avait tué quelqu'un de sang-froid, après tout !  
Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était irrémédiablement attiré par lui, comme un papillon de nuit attiré par une flamme brillante.  
Au risque de se brûler les ailes.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du plus vieux à la vision de son cadet affolé.  
Dieu que cette vision était délicieuse. Ce petit gosse de riche, d'habitude si arrogant, qui là se retrouvait complètement perdu.  
Il avança encore, jusqu'à totalement plaquer son corps contre le sien, bloqué contre le mur.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir son cœur affolé résonner dans sa poitrine.  
Jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent.

- Perdu… prit-il le temps de murmurer.

Et il l'embrassa.  
Au moment où sa bouche rencontra celle du blond, sa peau s'enflamma, comme s'il n'avait été qu'une mèche de TNT prête à être allumée. Il sentit Roxas gémir contre lui, l'incitant à continuer de plus belle, glisser ses mains le long de son dos, parcourant son torse nu…  
Il sourit en sentant celles de son lycéen préféré suivre le même mouvement.

Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu s'en rendre compte, ils étaient déjà allongés sur le lit du blond, les mains d'Axel agrippées sur ses fesses.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit ses mains passer sous son pyjama que Roxas se décida à réagir. D'un mouvement de hanches, il se releva, assis désormais à califourchon sur le ventre d'Axel, le maintenant plaqué sur son matelas par une pression sur les épaules.

L'adulte grogna de frustration d'une façon si convaincante que Roxas faillit abandonner et retourner dans ses bras. Mais il tint bon, et lui lança un regard aussi sévère que possible.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible ici, Ax'.

- Mmh ?

- T'as bien compris ce que je veux dire. J'en ai autant envie que toi, mais là ça ne sera pas possible.

- Et pourquoi, jeune homme ? lança le roux tout en baladant ses mains sur la peau nue de son interlocuteur.

Il sourit en le voyant frissonner, mais Roxas ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant.

- Parce que je ne crois pas que mon père apprécierait les cris que tu me feras pousser – et ne me prends pas cet air innocent. Ni de découvrir un autre homme dans le lit de son « fils adoré »…

Axel éclata de rire, et profita de la surprise du blond pour se relever et lui voler un autre baiser.

- Compris, gamin. Je ne te ferai donc rien ce soir. Je dois plier bagage alors ?

Roxas sourit férocement.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça… Tu crois que je vais te laisser t'échapper, maintenant que tu es là ?

Axel lui rendit un sourire du même acabit, avant de caresser à nouveau ses lèvres des siennes.  
Puis encore.  
Et encore.  
Et encore.

Lorsque la nuit fut bien installée et que le plus jeune commença à montrer des signes de fatigue, Axel entreprit de se déshabiller complètement – ou, tout du moins, envoyer son pantalon rejoindre son pull, qui avait déjà valsé quelques minutes – heures ? – auparavant.  
Au moment où il enlevait ses chaussettes, il croisa le regard suspicieux – bien qu'endormi – de Roxas. Il lui sourit doucement en ébouriffant ses cheveux d'or.

- Je sais, je ne dois rien te faire. Mais ça t'ennuierait que j'enlève au moins quelques couches pour dormir à l'aise ?

Le blond fit mine de réfléchir, comme s'il envisageait de lui répondre non. En comprenant qu'il plaisantait, Axel se jeta sur lui, promenant ses mains sur les côtes du jeune pour le chatouiller furieusement.  
Ils s'endormirent à peine quelques minutes plus tard, enlacés comme s'ils étaient au-devant d'un gigantesque orage qui menaçait de les séparer…

**.oOo.**

- Allez la marmotte, lève-toi ! Père ne vas pas être content si tu rates le repas, même si l'on est samedi !

Naminé rit au grognement grave qui émana d'un bout du lit de son frère. Quel dormeur, décidément !  
Elle ouvrit en grand les rideaux puis ouvrit la fenêtre qu'il avait dû fermer la nuit dernière, avant de se retourner vers lui en entamant une phrase.

- En tout cas c'est bien que tu aiiaiaaaaaAAAAHHHH !

- Mhmmfmfmhufughfmffmmh ? grommela un grand roux, cause de son effroi.

- Ro… Roxas ! Il y a un homme dans ton lit !

Son jumeau ouvrit un œil endormi, le baladant sur elle, puis sur ledit homme qui causait toute cette agitation. Finalement, il choisit d'hausser les épaules et de se rapprocher un peu plus d'Axel et de sa chaleur si agréable.

- Je sais, marmonna-t-il néanmoins. C'mon esclave…

Il sourit en sentant un baiser papillon déposé sur son front, et en échange en glissa un dans le cou de son amant. Il perdit un peu de son sourire en revanche quand la voix de sa sœur tenta de le ramener malgré lui à la réalité.

- Euh… ton esclave ? J'crois que y a des trucs qu'il va falloir que tu m'expliques, là, Roxas…

Le blond soupira, et finit par essayer de s'extraire de l'étreinte de son aîné. À peine assis dans son lit, il se sentit pourtant à nouveau enlacé.  
Le roux grogna.

- Vous êtes cinglés, il est beaucoup trop tôt…

Les jumeaux rirent de concert, tandis que le blond lui ébouriffait sa tignasse de flamme.  
Naminé finit par s'asseoir sur le lit de son frère, les yeux remplis de questions. Roxas soupira, et finit par faire les présentations.

- Naminé, voici Axel. Axel, je te présente Naminé, ma sœur jumelle.

Le roux bâilla puis hocha la tête en guise de salut, que la demoiselle lui rendit poliment. Voyant qu'elle allait recommencer avec ses questions, il leva une main et reprit la parole.

- Tu peux descendre et dire à Père que je suis en train de m'habiller ? Je t'expliquerai après.

- Très bien, pas de problème. Mais ne prends pas trop de temps, hein. Père pourrait se demander si tu ne caches pas un amant dans ton armoire…

Quelques instants, elle referma doucement la porte, tandis qu'Axel refermait ses bras sur le blond pour l'attirer à nouveau à lui.  
Il se laissa bien volontiers entraîner dans un baiser… puis quelques autres. Il lui fallut bien du courage pour parvenir à s'extraire de ses bras. Sourd aux protestations du roux, il alla enfiler des vêtements et arrangea un peu ses cheveux en bataille.  
Le visage boudeur qu'il découvrit en se retournant le fit sourire doucement. Il s'approcha de lui, posa un baiser éclair sur ses lèvres et murmura quelques mots avant de filer.

Le petit-déjeuner ce matin-là lui sembla encore plus fade, si c'était possible, à côté du goût pimenté que prenait la vie quand Axel était à ses côtés.  
Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, ce dernier avait disparu. La seule preuve que tout ça n'avait pas été qu'un rêve était une petite note sur son oreiller.

«_ Tu sais où me trouver.  
__Axel. »_

Un sourire doux envahit ses lèvres.

**.oOo.**

Durant enclencha le clignotant gauche de son automobile et s'engagea dans la rue transversale qui menait au lycée Meido. D'après sa mère, la jeune Kairi y était scolarisée et y restait en général toute la journée, mangeant là-bas à midi. Il aurait certainement également plus de chance de pouvoir rencontrer ses amis – et donc travailler un peu plus vite en les interrogeant tous en même temps – s'il venait lui-même la chercher lors de sa pause déjeuner. Quant à ceux qu'il ne trouverait pas à ce moment-là, eh bien, il pourrait toujours lui demander de lui donner leurs noms, afin qu'il puisse les convoquer directement au secrétariat.  
Parce qu'il fallait bien avouer que si se balader de temps en temps ne lui déplaisait pas, s'il perdait trop de temps à aller d'un bout de la ville à l'autre, l'inspecteur allait finir par perdre patience et s'en arracher les cheveux.

Une fois garé sur une des places visiteurs, situées devant le bâtiment principal, il essaya de sortir de sa voiture sans déséquilibrer l'énorme moto noire, près de laquelle il s'était garé.  
Un peu trop près, en fait.  
Le temps de verrouiller son véhicule, et il se dirigea en direction du secrétariat.

- Excusez-moi ? lança-t-il sur un ton suffisamment fort pour être sûr d'être entendu malgré le bureau à l'apparence vide.

- Oui ! Une seconde !

En réalité, il en fallut pas moins de 350 et quelques autres pour que la jeune femme à qui appartenait la voix ne finisse par apparaître, une assiette à la main – elle devait être partie dans l'arrière-salle réchauffer son probable repas. La posant sur le bureau devant elle, elle fit enfin face au policier qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider, monsieur… ?

- Durant. Officier Durant. Je recherche mademoiselle Kairi Redhine, élève de terminale…

- Bien sûr. Mais vous savez, c'est la pause déjeuner, il est fort probable qu'elle se trouve à la cafétéria… ou alors, peut-être dans une de ses salles de cours. Attendez.

Quelques minutes à pianoter sur son clavier, et la secrétaire imprima un papier qui, sitôt sorti de la machine, fut remis entre les mains du policier. Celui-ci, en y jetant un coup d'œil, découvrit ce qui ressemblait fort à un emploi du temps scolaire.

- Voici les horaires de mademoiselle Redhine. Allez voir à la cafétéria, j'imagine que vous savez à quoi elle ressemble… et si jamais vous ne l'y voyez pas, eh bien, essayez donc les salles inscrites aux bons horaires, certains élèves préfèrent rester dans ces dites salles plutôt que se mêler au bruit ambiant qui règne en bas.

- Très bien. Merci pour vous informations, et bon appétit.

- Merci bien, officier. Et bonne chance à vous !

Hochant la tête, il partit dans la direction vague qu'elle lui pointait du doigt.  
Mais il déchanta vite. D'accord, elle lui avait fourni un horaire détaillé, l'avait bien aidé en lui offrant ses informations… Mais aucun plan. Où diable pouvait bien être la cafétéria ?! Surtout que ce bâtiment semblait être un véritable labyrinthe. Quelle horreur.

Il finit par devoir arrêter un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qu'on aurait dit coiffer avec un pétard. Ce dernier lui répondit succinctement, par une ou deux phrases, avant de reprendre son chemin sans même lui adresser un regard.  
Incroyable. Que devenait la jeunesse, de nos jours… !  
Haussant les épaules, il prit la direction que ce dernier lui avait indiquée et, après quelques escaliers, couloirs et autres modalités du genre, il finit par déboucher, guidé par le bruit, dans une pièce pleine de monde. Pendant quelques minutes, il scruta la gigantesque salle afin d'essayer de reconnaitre la chevelure auburn si caractéristique de la jeune fille qu'il cherchait.  
En vain.

Il avait bien vu quelques chevelures rousses, mais aucune n'était vraiment la sienne, il en était quasiment sûr. Après tout, il la comprenait un peu. Vu le brouhaha qui régnait ici, lui aussi préfèrerait le calme des couloirs plutôt que … _ça.  
_Il repartit donc sur ses pas, se lançant à l'assaut des couloirs._  
_

L'aventure fut longue… et périlleuse. S'il avait eu du mal à trouver le chemin de la cafétéria, les différentes salles de classe indiquées sur son papier, ce fut encore pire. Surtout qu'il y en avait des dizaines de dizaines. Les couloirs partaient dans tous les sens, les escaliers aussi, il crut en perdre la boule.

Finalement, dans un soupir de désespoir, il décida de rebrousser chemin.  
Tant pis.  
Il retournerait à son poste, appellerait depuis là chez la jeune fille pour lui demander de se présenter au post, et d'amener avec elles les personnes qu'elle connaissait et qui seraient susceptibles d'être utile dans l'enquête qu'il devait mener à bien avant que son chef n'en perde son sang-froid… et ses cheveux.

Pourtant, au détour d'un couloir, son cœur fit un bond malencontreux. Il pila, indécis devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Marchant d'un pas tranquille, presque félin, un jeune homme venait de quitter une salle, un sourire discret aux lèvres.  
Ce n'était pas tant sa présence qui le choquait… mais plutôt… son ample chevelure rousse. D'un roux plus éclatant encore qu'on pourrait le penser possible.

En un instant, Durant comprit qu'il avait trouvé son homme. Pas la peine de se poser la question deux fois, de tergiverser ou quoi que ce soit du genre, il était quasi-certain que cet homme était le propriétaire du cheveu qui les obsédait tous.  
Et donc le meurtrier de la jeune fille.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter ici. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, s'il était étudiant ou même… s'il connaissait quelqu'un. Bien sûr il aurait pu tout simplement se diriger vers la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, et poser des questions à quiconque se trouverait là… mais il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'on lui mente.

Tant pis, il le suivrait. Au pire, il pourrait toujours demander à la femme du secrétariat si ce garçon était scolarisé ici – même si au vu de sa taille, il en doutait fortement, cet homme semblait bien avoir fini ses études depuis longtemps. Elle pourrait sûrement lui répondre, on n'oublie pas un homme comme ça de sitôt – et pas seulement à cause de sa chevelure si… reconnaissable.  
Tentant de rester le plus discret possible, il se coula dans le dos de l'inconnu, suffisamment près pour ne pas le perdre de vue, suffisamment loin pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, il savait que s'il faisait la moindre erreur, son chef ne le lui pardonnerait pas, et il finirait certainement à la paperasse pour le restant de sa carrière.

Il leur fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour sortir d'ici – le jeune homme semblait connaître aussi bien que lui les couloirs de cet établissement. Il crut d'ailleurs le perdre un instant, quand, à la sonnerie de la cloche, ils furent tous les deux noyés dans la foule d'élèves remontant de la cafétéria pour rejoindre leurs salles de classe en vitesse. Mais tout ce tohu-bohu eut un effet positif, puisqu'il lui permit en revanche de pouvoir atteindre sa voiture assez discrètement tandis qu'il s'éloignait déjà à moto. Il dut griller un ou deux feux rouges pour le rattraper – pas ce qu'il y a de plus grave au monde, surtout quand on est du métier… - mais il réussit néanmoins à le garder dans sa ligne de mire sans trop de problèmes.

Un sourire satisfait s'étala sur son visage lorsqu'enfin, le motard s'engagea sur une place de parking, devant un immeuble un peu délabré. Durant se gara en face, un peu plus loin, et l'observa pénétrer dans le bâtiment, saluer d'un geste quelqu'un – voisin ? ami ? concierge ? – et prendre l'ascenseur.  
Sois il connaissait quelqu'un dans le bâtiment, soit il y habitait.  
Et vu sa familiarité avec la personne qu'il venait de croiser, il penchait plus pour le second choix.  
Avec un sourire de vainqueur, il décrocha son téléphone portable.

- Allô, Michel ? Ouais, tu peux me passer le chef s'il te plait ? J'ai une bonne nouvelle…

* * *

(1) Petit clin d'œil à Elspeth, un des personnages de Mercedes Lackey… )

_En espérant que le chapitre vous aura plu ! Pour la petite histoire, une partie de chapitre a été écrite très, très en avance, presque en même temps que le chapitre 2, sauriez vous deviner laquelle ? ;D  
__A la semaine prochaaaine ~_


	10. Chapter 10

**Note :** Hey ! :) Contente de savoir que le précédent chapitre vous a plu ! On approche doucement de la fin, ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre ! (oui, je sais, j'avais dis 12 chapitres, mais comme une débile j'avais oublié que deux chapitres avaient été fondus en un à un moment donné de l'histoire... *boulet*) Donc j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! ^_^

**Pika :** Ohhh, j'suis contente de savoir que tu as aimé et que je rend tes lundis matins "supers" ! xD Pour ce qui va se passer avec Axel, je te suggère de lire ce chapitre... mais ne me tue pas à la fin, hein ? ;D Et la partie écrite en amont n'était pas ça :) C'était la partie avec Axel planqué dans l'armoire jusqu'au petit mot laissé sur l'oreiller de Roxas =')

**Miss Manga** : Il était long oui... c'est ce chapitre qui était censé être séparé en deux, en fait. xD J'avais oublié que je devais le couper en deux. *BAM* Mais je suis d'accord pour lla réaction de Naminé =') Et non, c'était pas l'autopsie ;)

**Chapeauline** : Oui, c'était cette partie là ! ;) J'l'ai écrite par plaisir de faire une sorte de "mini" lemon qui n'en est pas un. xD Disons que c'est le seul qui a des cheveux rouges PETANT ? xD Et le cheveux roux était sur le cadavre après qu'Axel y ait foutu le feu ^^ Et contente que le shojo-like t'ai plu ! XD Et j'espère que ce chapitre là te plairait ;D

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Roxas poussa un soupir à en fendre son propre bureau, sans même penser à être le moins du monde discret. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si le professeur allait dire quelque chose. Ici, il était le meilleur de la classe, et il le savait – tout simplement parce que Riku n'y était pas. Au lieu de japonais, ce dernier avait préféré prendre l'option langue allemande. Il pouvait donc se permettre à peu près ce qu'il voulait, car à cause de ses bonnes notes – et certainement également de son nom – le professeur n'oserait jamais rien dire.

Il n'aimait pas se l'avouer, mais… Axel lui manquait.  
Bien sûr, il l'avait vu la veille et l'avant-veille – il était maintenant hors de question pour lui de ne pas passer ses week-ends chez le jeune homme, même si ce dernier aimait bien le déconcentrer en le taquinant – mais ce n'était… bizarrement plus suffisant. Il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui, autant physiquement que mentalement. Il était devenu totalement dépendant. Drogué, même.  
Un sourire vague envahit ses lèvres quand il repensa à la soirée du vendredi qui venait de passer. À la surprise de sa présence – dans son armoire, au demeurant… - aux baisers brûlants qu'ils avaient échangés, aux…

Une vague chaleur sur ses joues coupa sa réflexion. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il évite de penser à ça, s'il ne voulait pas finir encore plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.  
Pourtant, un détail le titillait. Quand il y réfléchissait, le jeune homme savait tout de lui. Qu'il était lycéen, promis à un avenir somptueux à la tête d'une compagnie… qu'il avait une belle-mère caqueteuse, une sœur jumelle adorable, un père plus qu'exigeant, prêt à l'écraser s'il le fallait. Mais lui… que savait-il ? À part son terrible secret ?  
Il tenta un instant de faire la liste de ce qu'il savait.

Voyons…  
Il était jeune… 20 ans, maximum 24… déjà pour l'âge, il n'en savait rien. Ça commençait bien. Il s'appelait… Axel. Axel comment ? Mince, il avait oublié de regarder sur sa sonnette. Il avait Demyx pour ami – ça, il était difficile de l'ignorer – mais il ne connaissait pas tant ses autres fréquentations… à part Xion, à l'époque. Et il était… il était…  
Mince, ça non plus, il ne le savait pas. Quel métier il pouvait bien avoir ? Il semblait avoir des horaires plutôt larges… bon, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne le voyait que quelques heures par jour à chaque fois, de quoi lui laisser totalement la matinée et l'après-midi – jusqu'à 16h30, donc il devait finir avant – de libre, mais quand même….

Il aurait pu lui demander… mais il n'était pas sûr qu'Axel veuille bien répondre, en réalité. C'était même peur probable, cet épouvantail semblait très secret de lui-même. Pourtant, vu ce qu'ils… ce qu'ils _partageaient_, c'était tout de même un peu légitime qu'il se pose des questions sur lui, et qu'il cherche des réponses, non ?  
… Non ?  
Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres, tandis qu'une décision se formait peu à peu, dans sa tête. Puisqu'Axel ne voudrait certainement pas lui donner de réponses, il irait lui-même les chercher. Il ne pouvait pas suivre le jeune homme – déjà, lui n'avait pas de moto, et il doutait fortement que son père le laisse emprunter un pur sang.  
Surtout qu'un pur-sang en pleine ville… on a déjà fait plus discret.

**.oOo.**

- Voici, monsieur. Mais je doute vraiment que vous trouviez quoi que ce soit d'intéressant, vous savez… À ce que j'en sais, c'est un gentil jeune homme, il n'a jamais eu de problèmes. Je crois même qu'il donne des cours à un lycéen, que je vois souvent par ici…

- Merci de votre aide et de vos renseignements, monsieur. Mais nous nous débrouillerons, maintenant.

Le ton était ferme et sec, presque dur. Couplé au savoir que celui qui lui parlait était un officier de police, et surtout le sentiment que ce dernier était déjà passablement agacé, le concierge n'insista pas trop. Les laissant entrer dans l'appartement de son locataire, il tourna les talons et s'en alla, un soupçon étonné quand même de les voir si pressés de découvrir l'habitat de ce jeune homme si souriant. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour qu'ils se présentent ici avec toute une équipe, commission rogatoire en main ?  
À l'intérieur de l'appartement, c'était un véritable branle-bas de combat.

- Allez les gars, fouillez-moi ça correctement et en vitesse. N'oubliez pas qu'on fouille un psychopathe, alors je veux des choses solides ! J'ai déjà dû pas mal batailler pour avoir cette fichue commission rogatoire, on a assez de deux jours de perdus !

Pressés par le ton alarmiste et vraiment, vraiment menaçant de leur chef, les cinq policiers qui étaient entrés avec lui dans la pièce se mirent à fouiller, soulevant les papiers, déplaçant les affaires, les meubles, relevant des empreintes là où ils le pouvaient, cherchant l'ADN dans tous les coins et recoins de l'appartement.  
Leterront frotta ses mains d'appréhension.  
Vu le service qu'il avait demandé au juge, mettant toute sa foi dans la demande, il avait intérêt à ne pas se planter. C'était la fin de sa carrière et la tranquillité de ses vieux jours qu'il était en train de risquer, là…

**.oOo.**

La fin de son cours de japonais était passée à vitesse aussi hallucinante que celle d'un escargot en train de faire une crise d'asthme. Autant dire que Roxas avait l'impression d'avoir avalé une ou deux piles électriques en sortant de sa salle de classe, sourd aux appels de Sora qui semblait vouloir lui poser une question.  
Descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse pour sortir du bâtiment, il prit ensuite la direction qu'empruntait toujours Axel, à moto, pour rejoindre son appartement.  
Cette fois-ci, sa marche lui prit un peu plus de temps que le jour où le rouquin était malade, et qu'il avait fait le trajet en bouillonnant de rage. Remarquons que cela lui permit néanmoins de profiter un peu plus du paysage qui, contrairement à chez lui, offrait un peu plus de diversité. Ici, pas de grandes bâtisses blanches, de jardins s'étendant à perte de vues et taillés au millimètre près, d'écuries ou de lac – si, si, son voisin de gauche en avait un, semblait-il. Plutôt des immeubles se chevauchant, créant au hasard des ronds-points ou des carrefours qui semblaient vouloir le perdre un peu plus. Il croisa çà et là quelques parcs, qui n'offraient que des arbres de races communes et de l'herbe mal taillée, mais qui avaient tous un certain charme un peu particulier.

Enfin, il arriva à l'immeuble d'Axel.  
Et se figea, dérangé par un détail qui ne lui plaisait, mais alors pas du tout.  
Quatre voitures de police étaient garées, clignotant bleu et rouge, tout autour de l'immeuble.

Il tenta de calmer son cœur qui commençait à faire de dangereux bonds dans sa poitrine. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Peut-être qu'un autre locataire avait fait quelque chose de répréhensible ? Genre… du… du tapage diurne ? Ou alors, il faisait peut-être pousser de la marijuana sur son balcon ?  
Secouant sa tête, il fut tenté de se mettre une baffe. Il était vraiment nul pour se trouver des excuses. Inspirant un grand coup, il décida d'aller vérifier quand même.

Prenant l'air le plus naturel possible, il afficha l'air neutre qu'il portait tout le temps – sauf en présence d'un certain roux – sur le visage, et s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Là, il hésita un instant entre l'ascenseur et l'escalier, avant de choisir ce dernier. Ce serait plus simple de faire croire qu'il montait un étage plus haut, au cas où c'était vraiment… ce qu'il croyait.  
S'engageant donc dans la volée de marche, il s'aperçut en attrapant la rampe qu'il n'était pas loin de l'apoplexie, et que ses mains étaient devenues plus que moites. Ça s'annonçait mal.  
Il monta au premier puis au second étage, le cœur serré tour à tour par l'angoisse et l'espoir. Enfin, il arriva au troisième étage. Celui d'Axel.

Bingo.  
Sa porte était ouverte, des gros bras faisaient le piquet devant.  
Merde, jura-t-il en lui-même.

Tentant de garder son air aussi impassible que possible, il hocha la tête pour les saluer, et continua tranquillement son chemin jusqu'à l'étage du dessus. Là, il se rua à travers le couloir pour atteindre, de l'autre côté de ce dernier, les escaliers de secours, qu'il avait déjà pu remarquer à plusieurs reprises lors de ses visites ici. Il dévala ces derniers à toute vitesse, le cœur battant à s'en briser la cage thoracique. Il fila sans demander son reste, inconscient du policier d'âge mûr qui l'avait vu s'enfuir.

**.oOo.**

Il arriva chez lui en sueur, nageant dans ses vêtements, le teint presque aussi rouge que les cheveux de son amant, à bout de souffle. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre – chose qui refila d'ailleurs une peur bleue à une des domestiques, qui lui demanda s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.  
Il secoua la tête avant de rejoindre le premier étage. Arrivé là, dans le couloir vide qui menait à sa chambre et celle de Naminé, mais également au bureau de son père, il s'affala contre un mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

Tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit paralysé par la panique, il inspira profondément en même temps pour récupérer également son souffle. Toute sa situation était claire, en fait. Il avait deux choix. Rejoindre Axel, tout risquer, mettre sa vie entière en danger, tout ce qu'il avait bâti jusqu'ici… ou bien l'oublier. Faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, et ensuite ignorer Axel si ce dernier cherchait à prendre contact.  
Un rire rauque s'exhala de sa cage thoracique quand il comprit que s'il osait choisir cette seconde solution, il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans une glace sans se cracher automatiquement dessus. Il ne pourrait jamais plus vivre en fait.

Tout simplement parce que sa vie se résumait à ce simple petit mot. « Axel ».  
Toute son existence reposait maintenant entre les mains de ce psychopathe, et tant pis pour ce que cela signifiait. Il avait compris qu'en fait, s'il n'était pas près de lui… ça ne servait à rien. Alors, autant tout foutre en l'air pour le garder. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la vie avec le rouquin, il préférait crever que de tout laisser là et retourner à cette routine si chiante qui n'était pas loin de le rendre fou avant qu'il le comprenne.

Il le voulait, lui.  
Peu importe le prix.

Puisant dans ses maigres forces revenues, le lycéen se releva en s'appuyant contre le mur, et prit le chemin de la porte qui se trouvait tout au fond du couloir. Le bureau de son père.  
Arrivé devant celle-ci, il l'ouvrit religieusement. Vide. Ouf. Son père devait être à un rendez-vous quelconque, il avait donc le champ libre. Mais peu de temps, aussi se dépêcha-t-il de refermer la porte derrière lui et de se diriger vers l'immense peinture – d'un quelconque peintre horriblement onéreux, il n'en doutait pas – pour la décrocher.

Derrière, un large coffre-fort trônait, offrant au monde la surface archipolie de son métal rutilant, comme criant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il regorgeait de richesses imprenables. Pour qui ne connaissait pas le code.  
Or, Roxas le connaissait depuis bien longtemps – merci à son nez fouineur. Il l'effectua sur le cadran de chiffres, puis fit tourner la poignée en entendant le son du déverrouillage.  
À l'intérieur, son regard couru sur les papiers, les billets, actes de propriétés, contrats valant de l'or et autres choses entassées là, avant de s'arrêter sur un dernier objet qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à trouver là.

Un instant, il hésita. Il se demanda si ce serait vraiment nécessaire.  
Une part de son esprit le suppliait, lui chuchotant que non.  
L'autre, la partie froide et calculatrice, eut raison.  
Attrapant une liasse ou deux de billets d'une main, il saisit de l'autre cet objet qui le faisait tant douter. Enfonçant le tout dans ses poches, il referma à toute vitesse le compte puis le tableau, et repartit aussi vite que possible du bureau, traversant sa maison au pas de course.

**.oOo.**

Axel coupa le contact de sa moto, en descendant tandis qu'il enlevait son casque pour le glisser sous son bras. Presque 15h. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant d'aller chercher son cher lycéen à l'école, il pourrait certainement finir son…

Fronçant les sourcils, le rouquin s'arrêta au milieu de la route qu'il était en train de traverser.  
Son sang se figea.  
Pourquoi diable y avait-il des policiers devant chez lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Non, pas la peine de se poser cette question-là. Il avait du faire une erreur quelque part, c'était sûr. Ça n'était pas possible. Il s'était pourtant évertué à ne laisser aucune trace. Il jura intérieurement. Il aurait dû faire cramé le corps, ç'aurait été bien plus simple, tout compte fait.

Poussant un soupir de résignation, il ferma les yeux un instant.  
Que faire ?  
Se rendre à la police ? Il aurait pu. Il l'aurait même certainement fait, avant le blondinet. C'était ce qu'il envisageait, cette nuit-là, dans la ruelle. De laisser le corps, de continuer sa vie, et d'attendre que la police vienne le cueillir.

Mais depuis, il y avait Roxas. Depuis, sa vie avait changé, avait pris un tournant qu'il aimait beaucoup trop pour laisser quelqu'un briser tout ça. Depuis, il avait envie de vivre, vraiment. Pourvu que ce soit aux côtés du lycéen.

En un instant, sa décision fut prise.  
Il fallait qu'il récupère quelques affaires. Pas grand-chose, mais au moins de quoi lui permettre de fuir. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, sans rien. Rien que son porte-monnaie était resté chez lui, vu qu'il n'était parti que pour rendre un ou deux livres à la bibliothèque d'en bas, et qu'il n'avait besoin de rien pour ça.  
Il irait chercher ces quelques affaires le plus vite possible, quitte à devoir peut-être foncer dans le tas – en espérant que ces policiers ne seraient pas trop nombreux. Ensuite, il fuirait. Et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, ces types l'oublieraient assez vite pour qu'il puisse revenir cueillir le blondinet.

…  
Enfin… si ledit blondinet voulait bien qu'il revienne le cueillir.  
Il verrait ça plus tard.

Inspirant à fond, il carra les épaules, et observant le bâtiment, choisit de le contourner, passant par la petite ruelle, afin de prendre l'escalier de secours. Il parviendrait sur la façade… et là… il improviserait, sûrement. La porte était sans doute gardée, mais son balcon n'était pas très loin de l'escalier, peut-être que…  
Il s'engagea dans la ruelle en tentant d'être le plus discret possible. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Hélas pour lui, Roxas avait attiré l'attention du policier qui surveillait en bas, et qui le soupçonnait de vouloir revenir. Ce dernier avait donc décidé d'observer de plus près cette fameuse ruelle qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquée de prime abord.  
Ce fut donc plutôt satisfait qu'il vit ce type à l'allure d'allumette s'engager dans cette dernière – qu'il savait être une impasse.

D'un pas vif, il le suivit jusque dans la ruelle, et tandis que le jeune homme attrapait le premier barreau de cette dernière, il braqua son pistolet sur lui, lançant d'une voix forte :

- On ne bouge plus !

Axel frissonna.

Jamais, lorsqu'il contemplait le corps encore chaud et inerte de Xion sur le sol, il n'aurait imaginé finir ainsi.  
Menacé par un flic qui devait avoir fait son temps, les cheveux déjà blanchis par les années passantes. Un flic qui tenait son arme à bout de bras, presque incertain de la conduite à adopter.

Lâchant le barreau de l'échelle, le roux tenta un pas en avant.  
Il se figea de suite en entendant le déclic du pistolet que l'on arme.  
Ok. Sur ce coup-là, il s'était peut-être trompé. Le vieux savait tout à fait ce qu'il faisait. Il n'hésiterait certainement pas un instant.

- Ok mon gars. Tu vas te calmer maintenant. Tu mets tes mains contre le mur. Doucement. Sans gestes brusques. À moins que tu ne veuilles finir comme une passoire…

Axel le sonda du regard.  
Quelque temps auparavant, il n'aurait peut-être pas réagi ainsi. Il aurait obéi, lassé de la vie si monotone qu'il avait alors. Parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer, à cette époque-là, mourir, vivre en liberté, ou bien croupir en prison, tout lui était égal. L'ennui gouvernait sa vie avec la même lenteur atroce qui lui donnait envie de prier pour que n'importe quoi vienne déranger cette monotonie qui le tuait.  
Mais maintenant, tout avait changé. Maintenant, il y avait Roxas. Et il ne voulait pas risquer quoi que ce soit pour ce gamin. Lui n'avait rien fait. Bon, d'accord, si, il l'avait réduit en esclavage sans le moindre remords, mais… mais Axel savait qu'il aurait pu s'en débarrasser quand il le voulait. Il était resté parce que tout cela lui plaisait bien. Voilà tout.  
Depuis que le blondinet était arrivé dans sa vie, il avait changé.  
Du tout au tout.

Tant pis.  
Il préférait que personne ne sache pour Roxas. Que lui meure, mais qu'au moins le gosse soit sain et sauf.  
Il refit un pas en avant.

Dans le silence de la ruelle, un coup de feu se fit entendre.  
Axel hoqueta.

* * *

AHAHAHAH. RECULEZ. ON NE TUE PAS L'AUTEUR OU VOUS AUREZ JAMAIS LE DERNIER CHAPITRE !

_Et pensez aux reviews, hein ? ;D  
*fuis*_


	11. Chapter 11

**Note : **Et voilà les amis, notre petite aventure touche à sa fin... :) Ceci est le dernier chapitre d'un tigre à mes pieds ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira après le ... euh... suspence sadique du dernier chapitre ? =') Pardon, je sais que c'était méchant, mais sachez que j'ai adoré vos réactions quand même *se cache* xD J'espère que vous serez heureux de la conclusion de l'histoire ^_^ Oh, et pour les quelques revieweurs anonyme, sauf si vous parvenez à me mettre une adresse mail je ne pourrais plus vous répondre, mais dans tous les cas, merci infiniment de votre soutien tout au long de l'histoire ! Nyah ;;

**Pika :** Haha j'ai beaucoup aimé le "PARCE QUE JE VAIS rien faire" xD c'était trop mignon. Mais voilà, plus besoin de pleurer enfin, le chapitre est là ! éè Et j'espère que tu ne fais plus la tête à ton copain enfin, il faut pas xD En espérant que le chapitre final égaye aussi ta journée ! :3

**Miss Manga :** Ahah oui j'avoue qu'il s'est beaucoup accéléré, c'était d'ailleurs l'une de mes peurs : que ça aille trop vite à votre goût... Et tu vois, j'ai eu pitié : voilà la suite & fin ! ;D Et pour la vengeance de Xion... tu verras dans ce chapitre si elle en aura une ou pas ;D Bonne lecture ~

**Chapeauline :** C'était bonjour très tôt pour moi xD Non, mais Roxas il a toujours été psychopathe tu sais, en général quand tu vois un meurtre se faire sous tes yeux, tu réagis, tu fais qqch, au moins, tu vomis, chais pas... lui il réduit le meurtrier en esclavage. Normal. =') Pour le tir, tu vas bien voir ! ;D Et merci de ton soutien, bonne lecture aussi !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : **

_Dans le silence de la ruelle, un coup de feu se fit entendre.  
__Axel hoqueta.__  
_

Un silence de plomb envahit la ruelle, comme si le coup de feu avait déchiré quelque chose – ses tympans ? L'espace-temps ? À voir…  
Enfin, Axel perçut une respiration. Non, trois. La sienne, saccadée. Celle du policier, presque sifflante. Et une troisième, un peu plus loin. Totalement essoufflée.

Lorsque le policier s'effondra enfin, il comprit ce qui venait de se passer.  
Dans le dos de ce dernier s'étalait une immense tâche de sang, preuve incontestée de la balle qui l'avait traversé. Et juste derrière lui… Roxas était là.

Tremblant, rouge, à bout de souffle, en sueur…  
Les mains crispées sur un revolver noir rutilant, les genoux s'entrechoquant de peur, du choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne tint pas bien longtemps debout. Au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, il poussa un léger cri, lâcha l'arme – qui résonna en rencontrant les pavés – et s'effondra sans aucune grâce sur le sol, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Ce n'est que devant cette scène que le rouquin s'autorisa enfin à réagir. Contournant le corps du policier, il s'élança presque en courant, avalant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Roxas comme Usain Bolt avale un 100 mètres. Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour déraper juste devant le lycéen, se laisser tomber devant lui et le serrer à l'étouffer dans ses bras, tremblant de peur autant que lui.

- Que… qu'est-ce que… tenta de bredouiller le blond.

- Chuuut… Ne t'inquiète pas, Roxas. Tu viens de me sauver les miches, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.

Il lui murmura ces mots à l'oreille tout en lui frottant doucement le dos pour le calmer. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Le policier était le seul qui était resté en bas, mais les autres n'allaient pas mettre longtemps à débarquer dans la ruelle s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas.

- Roxas, ajouta-t-il en le prenant par les épaules pour mieux plonger ses pupilles dans les siennes. Tu reprendras tes esprits plus tard. Maintenant, il faut qu'on se barre. Et vite. Tu peux te lever?

- Je… je crois que oui. Je peux.

Axel hocha la tête et amorça donc un mouvement pour se relever, suivi par un Roxas tout aussi tremblant. Ils s'en allèrent en vitesse vers la moto, sans prendre le temps d'enfiler ni casque ni rien.  
Le moteur grondait déjà lorsque les policiers sortirent de l'ascenseur. Ils disparaissaient au coin de la ruelle quand ils débarquèrent sur la place devant l'immeuble.

**.oOo.**

Axel roula longtemps.  
Il savait qu'il lui fallait mettre le plus de distance possible entre son immeuble et eux, pour que les policiers ne le rattrapent jamais. C'était nécessaire. Indispensable. Vital.  
Dans son dos, juché sur la moto, ses bras lancés autour de sa taille, sa tête nue fourrageant dans ses pics roux, Roxas tremblait. Il tremblait de tout son corps, de tous ses membres, certainement encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait fait.

Un sourire fugace passa sur les lèvres du postier.  
Le petit avait tué pour lui.  
Maintenant qu'il avait lui aussi un dossier, Roxas aurait certainement du mal à le faire chanter à nouveau. Même s'il doutait que ce fût dans les ambitions de ce dernier…

Leur route fut longue. L'autoroute était exclue – sans casques et en cavale, ils se seraient fait arrêter en moins de trois minutes top chrono. Il avait donc choisi des routes nationales, fonçant à plus de 130 kilomètres/heure. De toute façon, ils avaient déjà tous les deux commis le pire crime possible, ce n'était pas un petit excès de vitesse qui les tuerait. Roxas serré dans son dos, tremblant de froid dans sa petite veste de lycéen, ne semblait pas très bien supporter le vent qui s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements. Ils furent forcés de s'arrêter quelques kilomètres avant une grosse ville, dans une station d'essence, la moto étant presque à sec.

Garant cette dernière sur une des places devant les pompes à essence, il laissa Roxas descendre. Celui-ci ne fit que quelques pas en titubant avant de s'effondrer sur le petit rebord, toujours aussi tremblant. Abandonnant là son bolide, le rouquin le suivit jusqu'à s'accroupir en face de lui.  
Doucement, il lui toucha la joue. Deux pupilles océans se posèrent sur lui.

- Hey, sourit-il.

- Hey… souffla Roxas, toujours aussi perdu.

- Merci, gamin.

- Merci ?

- Ouais. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, quand même. Alors merci. Même si t'as ruiné la tienne.

Le lycéen haussa un instant ses épaules, comme s'il s'en moquait.

- Je préfère être là avec toi que de te savoir en train de croupir en prison, je crois.

- T'es mignon.

Une œillade noire le dissuada de refaire pareille remarque.  
Poussant un soupir, il observa sa moto. Ils étaient quand même un peu mal barrés. Il n'avait finalement pas eu le temps de prendre le moindre papier avec lui, avec ce qu'il s'était passé…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Bah… on est un peu dans la merde en fait. J'étais sorti sans mes papiers d'identité… Donc j'ai plus grand-chose sur moi là.

- Nos papiers ne nous auraient pas servis à grand-chose de toute façon. On est recherchés maintenant. Et pour le reste…

Le gamin fouilla un instant dans une des poches intérieures de sa veste d'étudiant pour en sortir une liasse de billets un peu froissés par le voyage. Les yeux du rouquin s'élargirent jusqu'à le faire ressembler à un merlan frit à point tandis qu'il essayait d'évaluer la somme qui se trouvait dans les petites mains blanches devant lui.

- Mais… bon sang, d'où tu sors ça ?

- Du coffre de mon père. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile.

- Tu… attends… tu avais prévu de… ?

- Pas la dernière partie. Le révolver c'était qu'une sécurité, je ne voulais pas m'en servir. Mais quand j'ai vu ce flic te viser, prêt à tirer, j'ai…

Un silence, tandis qu'Axel, lui coupant la parole sans aucune délicatesse, lançait ses bras autour du coup du lycéen pour le serrer à l'en étouffer contre lui. Roxas profita de l'étreinte quelques instants, avant de marmonner contre son épaisse tignasse :

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Bah rien. Chuis content.

- T'es content ? J'ai tué un type, on est en cavale, on va devoir se cacher, être pas mal dans la merde et ce genre de délire… et t'es content ?

- Ouais.

- T'es sûr que ça tourne rond dans ta caboche ?

- Ouais. Parce que t'as voulu partir avec moi. Parce que tu ne voulais pas me laisser.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le blond se tendre et le rouge lui monter très certainement aux joues. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, tandis que le lycéen tapotait maladroitement son dos, sorte de façon bien à lui de lui faire remarquer que c'était… peut-être, naturel. Oui, ça devait être le mot. Naturel.  
Pour eux, c'était ça, d'être ensemble. Naturel.

Se relevant, il tendit une main à son compagnon pour que ce dernier suive le mouvement, puis observa la moto d'un œil critique. Il aimait son bolide, oh oui. Mais il devait être réaliste : sans casques, avec Roxas en simple uniforme, ils n'iraient pas très loin. Il fallait trouver une autre solution. Son regard dériva tout autour d'eux, jusqu'à se poser, un peu plus loin, sur un pick-up noir rutilant.  
Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres du roux.

- Rox ?

- … Ouais, quoi ?

- Ça te dit de changer de véhicule ?

Un instant interdit, le blondinet finit par suivre le regard de son aîné pour observer la voiture qu'il détaillait de son regard émeraude. Il lui demanda alors ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête.

- T'inquiète pas. Je sais conduire ce genre d'engin… au moins, on aura chaud dedans. Et puis, c'est pas pour très longtemps. Juste… quelques heures. Le temps de trouver une ville suffisamment loin. Ensuite on improvisera. Tenté ?

Un silence.

- Ouais. On fait comment ?

Avec un sourire, le rouquin lui expliqua le plan qui venait de se former dans son esprit. Quelques instants après, lorsque le propriétaire du pick-up eut fini de remplir le réservoir de son engin et qu'il quittait ce dernier pour aller payer l'essence, ils passèrent à l'action.

Tandis qu'Axel attrapait sa moto pour la conduire discrètement jusqu'au véhicule, Roxas suivit le propriétaire.  
Ils ne mirent tous les deux que quelques instants à faire leur besogne. Le rouquin chargea sa moto à l'arrière de l'engin – non sans mal, cette ferraillerie n'était pas bien légère, mais nécessaire – alors que le lycéen, lui, se chargeait d'assommer celui qu'il suivait. Il lui piqua ses clés ni vu ni connu, puis traina le corps jusqu'à l'allonger à l'ombre du bâtiment, là où il ne se ferait pas rouler dessus.

Quelques instants après, il était monté dans le véhicule, à côté d'Axel, et lui tendit les clés.  
Celui-ci lui décocha un sourire presque… _machiavélique._

- Merci, partenaire !

- J't'en prie. Roule maintenant.

**.oOo.**

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois.

- Au fait, on va où ?

- Je n'y ai pas encore tellement réfléchi… loin d'ici en tout cas. Tu préfèrerais quoi, toi ?

- … Un endroit où on peut voir la mer.

- Ca marche, cap pour la mer alors. Sud ou Nord ?

- Nord, grimaça Roxas. J'aime pas la chaleur.

- Ok. Ça rallongera la route… mais ils iront sûrement pas nous trouver aussi loin.

Un instant de silence, le temps que les méninges du plus jeune tournent.

- Et une fois arrivés ?

- On laissera la voiture à une autre station, et on reprendra la moto, pour ne pas se faire rattraper par les flics. Et puis après… on se refera une nouvelle vie. Ça te va ?

- Ça me va, ouais.

- Cool. Dors, alors, on a encore un bout de route à faire.

- Mmh.

**.oOo.**

- Axel ?

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Nan…. Je me posais une question.

- Laquelle ?

Un blanc, le temps que Roxas trouve la façon pour formuler sa question.

- Tu… t'étais quoi, en fait, dans la vie ?

- Si j'te le dis, tu dormiras ?

- Ouais.

Un autre silence, un sourire amusé, presque un soupir.

- Postier. C'est pour ça que tu allais vers chez moi, cet après-midi, non ?

- Ouais, j'étais curieux.

- Eh bah, on pourra dire que pour une fois, la curiosité a sauvé le chat… (1)

**.oOo.**

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là.  
Qu'est-ce qui l'avait amené ici.  
Qui est-ce qui l'avait amené ici.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il sentait que c'était sa place.  
Être là, avec cette présence appuyée contre lui.  
Cette tête nichée dans son cou. Endormie.

Et sa main à lui, courant dans les épis d'or.  
Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était à sa place. Qu'il devait être là, à le réconforter.  
Cette tête était faite pour se nicher dans son cou. Sa main était faite pour se glisser dans ces cheveux blonds.

Axel caressa doucement la joue de l'endormi appuyé contre son épaule. Ses yeux pleins de sommeils lui sommèrent de s'arrêter un moment. Après avoir garé le véhicule sur le bas côté, un peu enfoncé dans un bosquet pour mieux les camoufler, il se repositionna un peu sur la banquette, laissant son lycéen préféré se pelotonner contre son cou, s'allongeant à moitié pour mieux pouvoir dormir.  
Un sourire, un baiser dans la tignasse dorée.

Oui. Il était fait pour être près de lui.  
Dans cette vie… et dans toutes celles qui viendraient.

**~Fin~**

* * *

_(1) En anglais, on ne dit pas "la curiosité est un vilain défaut", mais "la curiosité tua le chat". _

_Voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire. Je vous remercie vraiment très très beaucoup (oui moi très bien causer la France) pour votre soutien, votre attention, vos reviews et votre amour (quoi j'en fait trop ?) tout au long de cette petite histoire qu'a été Un tigre à mes pieds. Peut-être qu'on se croisera bientôt ? D'ici là, portez vous bien ! Et encore merci *Keurkeurkeur* _


End file.
